Our Future
by bobbiejod
Summary: Starts Thanksgiving 1988. A one-night stand they can't remember may have long-lasting consequences. Mondler of course! Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1: Thanksgiving 1988

**Summary: **After the Thanksgiving toe-cutting incident. Monica and Chandler have a one-night stand that neither of them can remember. Is it something they should just forget or will there be serious consequences because of that night?

**AN: **This is just an idea that came to me. Please give it a chance.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 1-Thanksgiving 1988**

WORST THANKSGIVING EVER.

That's what Monica Gellar thought as she waited in the hospital waiting area with her parents. What was she thinking? Why did she listen to Rachel? She wanted to pay him back for calling her fat the year before. But it had ended so badly. The knife had slipped out of her hand because she was juggling too many items in her arms. It had flown through the air and pierced through his wicker shoes and cut off the end of his pinky toe.

Ross came out of the room where Chandler was recovering and saw his sister close to tears. He sighed deeply as he slowly sat down beside her.

"H-How is he?" she finally asked him after a few moments of silence.

"He's ok. They just gave him some pain killers." He told her. "Just so you know, he's not mad at you."

"Did he actually tell you that?" she finally looked at him.

"Yes, he did. He told me to tell you that specifically."

Chandler got situated in the guest room at the Gellar house after they all got back from the hospital. He and Ross were going to drive back to the dorms that night, but because Chandler was on pain killers they decided to wait until the morning. He could hear Monica crying in her room and slowly climbed off the bed and started down the hall. He lifted his hand up to knock on her door, but changed his mind and went downstairs to the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator and looked for something to drink. He remembered seeing Jack getting a beer earlier and hoped there was more. He closed the door in defeat and went to the sink to get some water.

"The alcohol is in the basement," he heard behind him and turned around to see Monica coming into the kitchen as well.

"Hey," he said softly as he saw her red, puffy, eyes. "How did you know I was looking for alcohol?"

"Lucky guess," she mumbled as she quietly opened the basement door. "I'll go get them. You'll wake everyone up with your hobbling down the stairs. Besides, you'll never be able to find them."

Chandler watched her descend down the basement stairs and heard her rummaging around. She returned a few moments later with two bottles of beer.

"They're warm, though." She handed him one. "Though I'm not sure you should be drinking beer while you're on pain killers."

"They're almost out of my system." He told her as they sat across from each other at the counter.

"Are you sure?"

"Not really," he smiled at her. "So how'd you know where to find them?"

"I found them by accident once when I was doing the laundry." She told him. "We sneak them all the time."

"You and Ross?"

"Are you kidding?" she almost choked on her beer as she tried not to laugh. "He's too clean-cut. I mean me and Rachel."

"Did Ross tell you that I'm not mad at you?" he asked her.

"That's what he told me," she sighed. "I figured he was just trying to make me feel better."

"I really do forgive you." He told her. "I just-"

"What?"

"I don't understand what was going on."

"It was all Rachel's idea. I never should've listened to her."

"What do you mean?"

"Ok. Here's the whole story." She started telling him everything that happened that day.

He laughed at most parts, and apologized for the year before when he called her fat. They had a few more beers and finally made their way back up to their designated rooms.

Monica slowly awoke as she heard loud noises coming downstairs meaning that her mom was starting to make breakfast. She slowly sat up as she experienced the worst headache she's ever had. She felt movement beside her and slowly looked over and saw Chandler opening his eyes. They spotted each other and they both attempted to cover themselves.

"What happened?" Chandler asked her.

"I don't know." She mumbled. "We were drinking-"

"Did we-"

"I don't know," she grabbed her head. "I can't remember."

"This is not good," he mumbled. "I slept with my best friend's sister. And I don't even remember it."

"Well if neither of us can remember it, maybe we didn't." she said hopefully.

"Why else would our clothes be all over your floor?" he scanned her room.

"I don't know," she moaned as a loud knock came at her door.

"Monica? Are you awake?" they looked at each other as they heard Ross.

"Just a minute," she called and looked at Chandler. "In the closet."

"Ok. Just turn around." He waited until her back was turned and scrambled off her bed and quickly gathered all his fallen items as he ran into the closet. "Clear!"

Monica got off the bed and grabbed her bathrobe off her desk chair and put it on. She shoved her clothes under her bed and went to open her door.

"Hey, Ross." She greeted.

"What took you so long?" he asked her.

"I was still sleeping. And I have a massive headache."

"Oh. Have you seen Chandler? He's not in the guestroom."

"He might be trying to find a bathroom."

"You're probably right," he started to walk away. "Mom says that breakfast is almost ready."

"Ok. I'll be down soon." She closed the door and knocked on her closet door. "It's all clear. He went downstairs."

"Just a minute," there were sounds of struggling and he emerged a minute later fully clothed. "Well, that was difficult."

"I told Ross you were probably looking for a bathroom."

"Thanks," he started for her door, but turned around to look at her. "Hey, listen. About what happened here-"

"Look, neither of us remembers it. So it's not worth mentioning. To anyone."

"You're right. You're a nice person, Monica. Maybe we could be friends."

"I'd like that." She smiled at him.

"Great." He smiled back at her. "I'll see you downstairs."

Monica quickly got dressed and went downstairs. Her parents were already there as well as Ross. Monica sat down and grabbed a couple pieces of toast and some bacon.

"Monica, were you in the kitchen last night?" Judy asked.

"Why?"

"I found a mess on the counter this morning,"

"Oh. I-"

"That was my fault." They all looked back as Chandler came in and sat down at the table. "I couldn't sleep after my pain killers wore off. I meant to clean it up before I went back to bed. I guess I forgot. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Jack assured him. "So are you better this morning?"

"Yeah." He looked at Ross. "I figured we could go after breakfast."

"Sounds good." He told him as they all ate their breakfast.

Chandler and Ross helped clean up after everyone finished their breakfast and went out to Chandler's car. Monica and Chandler exchanged a secret look as she hugged Ross good-bye.

"Be careful driving back," Jack told them.

"Don't worry," Chandler told him as they pulled away and Monica went back into the house with her parents.

Chandler and Ross had been driving in silence for awhile when Ross finally broke the silence. He turned to look at him and cleared his throat.

"What?" Chandler glanced at him.

"What was up with you and my sister at breakfast?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were giving each other weird looks. And I know you covered for her for the mess in the kitchen."

"We talked last night. I forgave her for the toe thing."

"I told her that you did."

"She didn't believe you. She thought you were just trying to make her feel better."

"So what else happened then?"

"We decided that we wanted to be friends. We're going to stay in touch while we're both at school."

"Oh. That's it?"

"Yeah. I think she needs someone to talk to when your parents are on her case because she feels like she can't talk to you." He looked over at him. "Why? What'd you think we did?"

"N-Nothing."

They reached the dorms a little while later and Ross was greeted by Carol. She helped them get their things from the trunk and followed them into the dorms.

"Chandler, why are you limping?" Carol asked him.

"It's a long story," he mumbled as he set his things down on his bed.

"I'll tell you about it later." Ross told her.

"Well, I have something I have to do." Carol told them. "I just wanted to welcome you guys back."

"Want me to come with you?" Ross asked.

"Sure." She smiled as he started to follow her out.

"See you later," Ross told Chandler. "Sir Limps-A-Lot."

"Not funny, dude." He glared at him.

"It wasn't." Carol smacked him as they closed the door behind them.

Chandler put his things away and lay down on his bed after he took some more pain killers. He thought back to his conversation with Ross in the car. He hoped he actually believed the white lie he told him. He didn't want to think about how Ross would react to the possibility that he had slept with his little sister. There was only one solution: he and Monica had to keep this to themselves. No good could come from anyone finding out anyway.

**AN: **What'd you all think of this so far? Should I continue this or not? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2: December 1988

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who left me some reviews. I'm glad you liked it. Here's another chapter for you. Tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 2-December 1988**

Monica returned to her dorm room and collapsed onto her bed. Her professor from her pastry class dismissed her early when she bolted from the room and ran to the nearest bathroom so she could throw up. She'd made it just in time. The professor came to find her and told her to go get some rest. It was almost winter break anyway, so she didn't have to show up for her classes anymore since she took all her exams already.

Monica bolted up on her bed as she felt her stomach rebel again. She ran to her bathroom and threw up again. She rinsed her mouth out and went back to lay down and drifted off to sleep.

Monica awoke a few hours later as she heard a ringing near her. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that the phone on her bedside table was ringing. She sat up and answered it.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Monica?" she heard her brother on the other end.

"Hey, Ross."

"Are you ok?"

"I got sick during class today," she told him. "I think I caught the bug that's going around school."

"I was just calling to see when you were going to be arriving at mom and dads."

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I should be there by late tomorrow night."

"Are you sure you're up to driving being sick and all?"

"I'll be fine." She assured him. "Are you already there?"

"I have one more exam, and then I'll be there. Chandler may be coming. He's not sure if his parents are coming out to see him. He said he'd be fine, but I don't want him to spend Christmas by himself."

"It'll be good to see him again." She told him. "I'm going to get some more sleep. I'll see you soon."

"Sure. Bye. Feel better soon."

Monica hung up the phone and lay back down and drifted back to sleep.

Ross arrived at his parent's house the next morning and started to help them bring all the Christmas decorations down from the attic. They were going to start putting everything up when Monica got there. Ross was starting to get worried. He hoped she got there soon.

"I think she's finally here," Jack told them as he saw some headlights pass by the front window. "I'll go out and help her with her things."

Ross found Monica's box of ornaments and put them by the couch so she could reach them easily.

"Let's get you to the couch," Jack helped Monica into the house as she leaned against him for support. "I'm glad you finally made it here, though."

"Not feeling any better, Mon?" Ross asked her as she lay down on the couch.

"I think I might be worse." She moaned as Jack covered her with a blanket.

"I'm glad you didn't get in an accident trying to get here." Judy told her.

"Maybe we should wait to decorate until tomorrow." Ross said.

"No. It's ok. Go ahead." Monica said softly.

Ross pushed her box of decorations closer to her and she picked out which ornaments she wanted on the tree. She lay on the couch half-asleep as she called out her commentary about where the ornaments should go on the tree.

She finally fell asleep an hour later as Ross and his parents started packing up everything that they didn't put out. Ross took Monica's bags up to her room as Jack turned out the lights and they all went off to bed.

Monica awoke when the sun shone through the living room window. She slowly sat up and saw someone stretched across the love seat near the couch. They were too tall to lay comfortably on the whole thing, so their legs were hanging off one end. They moved a little and sat up and looked around.

"Chandler?" she recognized him as his eyes slowly opened. "What are you doing here?"

"I came in the middle of the night." He sighed. "My parents aren't coming out to see me. I took Ross up on his offer to spend the holidays with you guys."

"Well, I'm glad you won't be alone." She smiled.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked her. "Ross said you have the flu."

"I'm ok right now." She told him. "It was really bad last night. I almost didn't make it here last night."

"You guys are up," Jack came downstairs with Judy. "How's my little Harmonica doing? Any better?"

"I don't know yet."

"Thank you for letting me in last night, sir." Chandler told him. "I wasn't expecting anyone to answer the door."

"It's fine, son." He smiled at him. "You're more than welcome here."

"Thank you."

Ross and Judy got up a few minutes later and Judy started making some breakfast. Not wanting to take any chances, Monica just had some toast and took it easy for most of the day.

Rachel, home from college as well, stopped by after breakfast to see if Monica wanted to go to the mall for a few hours. Since she was able to keep all of her breakfast down, she figured she was starting to feel better. Monica went to get dressed as Rachel waited on the couch for her.

"Hey." Chandler came in. "Rachel, right?"

"Yeah. And you're Chandler." She looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Spending the holidays here." He sighed. "Blame my absentee parents."

"Sorry. That must suck."

"I've become immune to it." He mumbled.

"Ok. I'm ready." Monica came down with her coat and purse.

"Have fun." Chandler mumbled.

"You can come if you want." Monica told him.

"I'm not that bored." He told them. "But I'm trying to convince Ross to go sledding later since it snowed quite a lot during the night. If I can convince him, want to go with us when you get back?"

"Maybe," she followed Rachel out to her car and they pulled away from the house.

"What's going on with you and Chandler?" Rachel asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"You asked him to come shopping with us."

"His parents abandoned him for Christmas. I can tell he feels left out at our place." She told her. "I offered knowing he would say no. But I did offer."

"I saw the look you guys shared."

"We're friends. We kind of bonded after the toe incident on Thanksgiving. We're friends now. We keep in touch with each other."

"And that's it? You guys are just friends?"

"Yes. We're just friends." Monica insisted.

"Whatever you say," Rachel said as they pulled up to the mall.

"Come on, man." Chandler rolled his eyes. "So what if there's a chance you can get hurt? It's winter. You're supposed to go sledding."

"Carol might come over in a little bit."

"Maybe I'll wait until Monica gets back. See if she wants to go if she's really feeling better."

"Dude, that's my sister."

"Would you relax? We're still just friends. We've been calling each other since Thanksgiving whenever we needed someone to talk to."

"I'm not going anywhere right now," Monica came into the house as they heard Rachel pull out of the driveway.

"Still not feeling better?" Ross asked her.

"I was fine while we were shopping," she sat on the couch beside Chandler. "Then we went to the food court for lunch. The smell of all that food-"

"Maybe you should go lay down," Chandler told her. "You might feel better after you get some sleep."

"I'll ask mom to make you some noodle soup when she and dad get back from the store." Ross told her.

"Ok." She slowly started upstairs and Ross watched her go. "I don't think I've ever seen her this sick. She hates to admit that she's sick to begin with."

"Maybe she'll be better tomorrow for Christmas," Chandler told her.

"Hey, you two." The door opened and Jack and Judy came in with bags of groceries. "Is Monica back yet?"

"She came back a few minutes ago feeling horrible again," Ross told them. "I told her you'd make her some soup."

"Of course we will," Jack said. "Anything to make her feel better."

"Definitely." Judy told them as Jack helped her to put away all the groceries and she found a can of noodle soup in the pantry and started to heat it up on the stove.

Monica slowly walked back into her room after rushing to the bathroom for the second time since she arrived home. She started to lie down but got dizzy every time she tried to close her eyes. There was a soft knock on the door and Chandler came in with a tray of soup.

"Are you awake?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." She slowly sat up.

"I brought this up because your parents are arguing about something. Brings back childhood memories."

"Thank you," she took the tray from him. "So what are my parents arguing about?"

"I didn't stay to listen. I just took the tray and came up here." He cautiously sat by her on the bed. "I heard you in the bathroom a little bit ago. You're not any better, I guess."

"Not really." She mumbled as she tried to eat some of the soup.

"This is really kicking your butt isn't it?"

"Yeah," she said softly.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Judy came in. "I was hoping you got the soup."

"I'm ok," Monica put the soup down. "Not much of an appetite yet, though."

"I brought it up to her for you." Chandler got off the bed. "I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine." Judy smiled at him. "Sorry you had to hear us arguing. We tend to get stressed out a lot during the holidays."

"No problem. I'm going to go see what Ross is doing." He walked out of the room as Monica lay back down again. "Feel better, Mon."

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

"You just rest now," Judy covered her and left her room as well.

Monica ended up sleeping the rest of that day with occasional trips to the bathroom. She woke up on Christmas morning as she heard everyone else downstairs. She climbed out of bed and started downstairs. She saw her parents setting the table for breakfast as Ross and Chandler sat in the living room with another girl.

"She's awake," Chandler saw her coming downstairs. "Thank goodness you're finally up. These two are too mushy for me."

"You must be Carol," Monica sat down on the love seat.

This is my sister, Monica." Ross introduced them.

"Nice to finally meet you." Carol smiled at her. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better," she smiled as Chandler took a candy cane off the tree and offered it to her. "Thank you."

"Come on, everyone." Judy called. "Breakfast is ready."

The day went on slowly. Monica was feeling much better and was able to keep everything she ate down. Carol stayed for the present opening, then her and Ross said their good-bye's on the porch. Chandler found Monica on the porch swing after everything died down that evening.

"Hey," he sat beside her and handed her a small wrapped box.

"What's this?" she looked at him.

"I got you something."

"Now I feel bad that I didn't get you anything."

"It's ok." He smiled as she opened the gift. "Don't think anything into this. It's just a gift for my friend."

"Thank you." She took the simple heart pendent on a gold chain out of the box and he helped her put it on. "The best gift I've gotten."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled at her.

"I love it."

**AN: **So what'd you all think? Does Monica just have the stomach flu? Or is it something more serious? Tell me what you all think. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: January 1989

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who has sent me reviews. They make me keep going. Onto the next chapter. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 3-January 1989**

Monica walked into the local free clinic and signed in at the receptionist's desk. She took a seat in one of the plastic chairs and tried to wait patiently for her name to be called. She had only been back to school for a couple weeks and her classes for the new semester seemed to really be taking its toll on her. She was exhausted all the time and still couldn't seem to keep anything down for long. So she finally broke down and came to see a doctor to see if there was anything wrong with her just in case.

"Monica Gellar?" the nurse called and she stood up and followed her back to an examination room. She sat on the table and waited for the doctor to come in.

"Monica," a doctor came in and smiled at her. "How are we today?"

"Still nauseous," she mumbled.

"So you've had the flu the last couple of weeks?"

"Yeah. It just won't go away. I got it over Winter break."

"That's a little long to have the flu." He told her. "We'll run a couple tests and find out what's wrong."

"Ok." She rolled up her sleeve as he withdrew some of her blood.

Monica walked into her room and lay down on her bed and sighed. Now there was no doubt at all whether or not she and Chandler had slept together on Thanksgiving. She took out one of the pamphlets that the doctor had given her and opened it up and started to read:

'_Congratulations! Pregnancy is a joyous event. Expect tumultuous changes in both your life and your body. Ideally, the baby is planned for and loved already. The next nine months can be a time of intense spiritual as well as physical bonding between you, your baby, and the father of the child.' _

Monica closed the pamphlet and sighed as she thought about what was to come in the months ahead. What was she going to do? What about school? What would she tell her parents? What would she tell Ross? What about Chandler? Should she even tell him? Does he even want a kid? Did she? Especially so young?

Monica opened the bag and started to take out all the things that she had gotten at the drug store. She pulled out some prenatal vitamins, some pills to make the effects of the morning sickness less intense, and a pregnancy book she had found.

She opened up the book to the page that said 8 weeks and started to read:

_**How Big Is Your Baby?**_

_Your growing baby is about 1.25 to 1.68 inches. The baby is now starting to put on a little weight. The baby weighs close to 0.18 ounce, and is the size of a small plum._

_**How Big Are You?**_

_Changes are gradual, and you may still not show much growth at this time. You don't need maternity clothes yet at this time._

_**How Your Baby Is Growing And Developing**_

_Development of organ systems and the body are well under way. Your baby is beginning to look more human._

Monica closed the book and lay back on her bed. She didn't want to think about this right now, but it was real. This was as real as it got. She sat back up and picked up the phone and dialed a number. It rang a couple times before someone picked it up on the other end.

"Daddy?" she started to cry. "I need your help."

Monica had been driving for two days now. She had decided to quit school for now while she figured out what she was going to do. She would go back once the baby was born. She just needed to have a plan. And that's why she was going back home. She needed her parents right now. She needed their help.

She finally pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. She saw the lights on in the living room and knew that they were still awake. She took a few deep breaths before she finally worked up the courage to climb out of her car and walk to the front door. She knocked softly and a few seconds later the door opened and her dad hugged her tightly.

"It's ok." He whispered to her. "You're home now. Your mother and I are here for you. I promise."

"Thank you," a few tears started to escape as he led her into the house and they sat on the couch. "W-Where's mom?"

"I'm right here," Judy came out of the kitchen with three mugs of herbal tea on a wooden tray. "Here you go, honey."

"Thank you." She took one of the mugs and took a sip. "So get on with it. What do you want to know?"

"Well, we'd like to know who the father is." Jack said.

"And I want a promise that you won't yell or threaten to kill him or even me."

"Ok. I promise." He assured her. "Now who is it?"

"It's Chandler." She said softly.

"Ross' roommate at college?" Judy asked and she nodded. "When did this happen?"

"Thanksgiving. It was after we all got back from the hospital. I heard someone down here in the kitchen and went to check it out. I found him looking for a beer and I went to go get us some."

"Neither of you are old enough to drink." Jack told her.

"I know." She said softly. "But we started talking and drinking a lot. And we woke up in my bed the next morning. We don't even remember it happening. But we both decided it wasn't worth mentioning, and that we should just remain friends."

"You're going to be more than friends from this moment on." Judy told her. "You are going to be parents."

"I know," Monica started to cry again and Jack held her.

"It'll be ok. We'll get you through this."

"I'm kind of tired. Is it ok if I go to bed now?"

"Of course, honey." Judy hugged her as she got up from the couch. "We'll talk some more tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok." She slowly started upstairs.

"You know we love you, right?" Jack called after her.

"Yeah. I know." She smiled at them. "I love you, too."

Jack and Judy looked at each other and sighed.

Monica awoke the next morning and bolted to the bathroom again. She heard a noise and felt someone come up behind her. They held her hair back for her as she stayed bent over the toilet for the next several minutes.

"Thanks, dad." She looked at him as she finally sat up.

"I heard you from our room. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm all right," she sighed as she slowly stood up.

"I'll let you have some privacy," he walked out of the room and she attempted to clean herself up a little bit.

Monica went downstairs a little while later and saw her parents sitting at the table eating breakfast. She slowly sat down with them and sighed.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Judy asked her.

"Still nauseous." She mumbled.

"I'll make you some dry toast." She got up from the table and went into the kitchen.

Monica slowly ate the toast that her mom had made for her as they all sat in awkward silence. She finally managed to eat it all as Jack helped Judy clean up.

"Let's go into the living room," Jack said. "We have something to talk to you about."

"Ok." Monica went to sit on the couch as her parents followed her and sat beside her.

"We want you to look at this," Jack handed her a pamphlet and she opened it up and saw pictures of pregnant girls.

"Holly House For Wayward Girls?" (1)

"We think it would be good for you."

"You want to send me away?" she looked at them. "A-Are you ashamed of me?"

"No." Judy assured her. "We are not ashamed of you. We are so proud of how you're handling all this. And we're so happy that you came to us instead of just running away."

"But this place is in Seattle."

"We know," Jack held her. "We'll miss you, but this will be good for you. There are other girls there your age that are going through the same thing you are. You can be in a non-judgmental environment as you decide what to do."

"I guess." She sighed.

"But the choice is totally yours to make." Judy told her. "Because you are a legal adult. We just want you to think about going."

"We wouldn't mind you staying here while you go through everything," Jack told her. "Just keep an open mind about going to Holly House."

"I want to go to my room now." She said softly.

"Of course. Go ahead." She got up from the couch and went back up to her room.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," Judy looked at Jack.

"We had to give her some alternative options." He told her.

"I just hope she's not mad at us for suggesting it."

Monica was lying across her bed as she thought about what her parents said. Maybe Holly House was her best option. She didn't know what she was going to do at this point. Maybe it would be better if she got away and lived with girls that were going through the same thing she was. That way she could make an informed decision without any pressure from anyone else.

"Honey?" there was a knock on her door and Judy came in with a tray of soup for her. "I brought this up in case you were hungry. If you can't eat this, there's also some saltines and ginger ale."

"Thanks, mom." she said softly as she sat up.

"I just want to let you know that your father and I don't want to send you away. We just think it's the best option."

"I know. And you're probably right." She sighed. "I think I should go."

"Are you sure it's what you want to do?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." She told her. "I just don't want you to tell Ross."

"Honey, he's your brother. He'd want to know what's going on."

"I know. But he'd also want to kill Chandler. I'm not even sure if I'm going to tell Chandler at all. Just let me deal with them my way."

"Ok. We'll tell Ross that you transferred out to Florida to be close to Nana."

"What if he calls Nana?"

"We'll tell her what's going on. I'm sure she'll cover for us."

"Thanks, mom." She hugged her tightly. "I'm really scared."

"I know you are. It's going to be ok. But we have some plans to make, now." Judy stood up. "You just try to eat something, and we'll start on your packing later."

"Ok." Monica started to eat as Judy left the room.

Later, Monica was lying on her bed trying to get some sleep. She thought about everything that had happened the last few days. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing keeping this from both Ross and Chandler. But she wasn't sure how Chandler would react to the news. She didn't think she'd be able to handle it if he walked away from her and the baby. She wanted the last memory of him to be a good one. She'd hang onto that memory forever if she had to.

'_Chandler,_

_I found out some news a few days ago that affects us both. I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents. So I guess we did sleep together. I'm really scared; as you must be as you're reading this. I'm not sure what I want to do. I know that I could never destroy another human life. I quit school and went home to my parents for their help. They told me about this place in Seattle for pregnant girls. We all decided that I should go. It's going to be really hard to be away from my family for so long, but I think it will be good for me. I hope by the time you've finished this letter, that you aren't mad at me. I'm doing what I think is right. I need to make a final decision by myself without any influence from anyone else. Maybe one day we can meet up again and talk about this. Until then, just know that even though I can't remember the night our baby was conceived I know it was made out of love. And I don't regret that night for a minute._

_Monica'_

Monica folded up the letter and put it in an envelope. She wrote out Chandler's name and address, but put it in her bedside table. She didn't want to mail it just yet. She wasn't sure if she would ever mail it. As soon as Chandler read that letter, it would make everything very real. She wasn't sure if she was ready to hear his opinion on the matter, good or bad.

**AN: **(1)-I got the name of the facility from an episode of Reba from the first season. I got the idea for the facility from many of the Lifetime movies that I'm addicted to. In this story, the facility takes girls ages 14-22 who don't have any other options. The school-aged girls attend classes for their education, and everyone else attends parenting classes.

As for Monica's decision to not tell Chandler, she will eventually tell him. She's going to reveal it to him before she has the baby. And the information about he baby, I got from the book Your Pregnacy Week By Week . There will be information like that in every chapter until she has the baby. And possibly a letter to Chandler in every chapter too. Finally, tell me what you think. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4: February 1989

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. I'm really getting into writing this. Hope you like it. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 4-February 1989**

_10 Weeks_

_**How Big Is Your Baby?**_

_Your baby weighs between 0.3 and 0.5 ounce. Your baby's size has almost doubled in the past 3 weeks! Length of the baby is a better measure of how far along you are than fetal weight._

_**How Big Are You?**_

_Your weight may have stayed the same or you may have gained a few pounds during these first 12 weeks. You may have even lost a few pounds because of morning sickness. For the first 12 weeks, a weight gain of 4 to 8 pounds is normal. _

_**How Your Baby Is Growing and Developing**_

_The structures already formed continue to grow and develop. At your doctor's visit, you may be able to hear your baby's heartbeat! The skeletal system now has centers of bone formation in most bones. Fingers and toes have separated, and nails are growing. The nervous system has developed further. Your baby is moving inside your uterus, but you most likely won't feel it for another couple of months. _

Monica was sleeping in her seat on the airplane that was taking her to Seattle. Her parents were in the seats beside her. It had taken a few weeks for Monica to get everything in order. Jack and Judy were flying down with her and would stay until she got settled.

Monica slowly sat up and looked around. Her parents smiled at her as they put down the magazines that they were reading to pass the time.

"How'd you sleep?" Jack asked her.

"Fine," she sighed. "How long until we get there?"

"We're almost there." Judy told her.

A little while later, the plane landed and they walked down the terminal and to baggage claim to get Monica's bags and went to hail a cab. Ten minutes after they left the airport, they pulled up to an area that had three large buildings. Monica followed her parents into the middle building and they went to the front desk where there was a receptionist sitting as she spoke on the phone.

"Can I help you?" she looked up at them as she put the person on the other end of the phone on hold.

"We're the Gellar's," Jack told her. "Our daughter Monica is checking in."

"Take a seat and I'll page the administrator." They all sat in the seats and a few minutes later an older lady came out to them.

"Hello. I'm Miss Baker." She introduced herself. "You must be Monica."

"Hi." She said softly.

"I know you're nervous, but it'll be fine here." She smiled at her. "Why don't we let your dad fill out the paperwork and I'll take you and your mom to your room."

"Ok." She stood up and followed her down the hall.

They walked up two flights of stairs and into a room. There were two beds with a dresser, a small closet, and a desk by each bed. There was a bathroom off to the left, and two windows that overlooked the big yard outside.

"You have the room to yourself for awhile. The girl that was here went into labor this morning."Miss Baker told her. "I'll let you get settled and come back to check to see how you're doing in a little bit."

"Thank you," Judy smiled at her as she left them alone. "So this looks like a good place."

"Yeah." Monica started to unpack her things as Jack came in to them.

"All the paperwork is done." He told them as he looked around. "So this is a nice room."

"You guys don't have to sell me on this place. I'm the one who decided to come here." She looked at them.

"We're sorry," Jack hugged her. "We'll just miss you while you're here."

"I'll miss you, too." She said softly. "But I think I'll be fine here."

"We'll call each other all the time." Judy assured her. "And we can write, too."

"I know," she mumbled as she went back to unpacking.

"Hello?" there was a soft knock on the door and a girl not much older than Monica came in with her arms full of books and other things. "Hello, Monica. My name is Allie. I'm your advisor. I'm here to help you get situated and acquainted with the other girls here. And if you have any questions at all, I can answer them."

"I don't think I have any questions right now." Monica told her.

"How about you, Mr. and Mrs. Gellar?" she looked back at them.

"Well, we'd like to know about the other two buildings that we saw when we arrived here." Jack said.

"The one you can see out the window is the medical facility. That's where Monica will have her checkups, take Lamaze classes and we'll set up a tour when she gets farther along." Allie explained to them. "The other building is where she'll go to attend the prenatal and parenting classes."

"And what else goes on here?" Judy asked.

"Well, this is like a family unit. So we all eat together in the dining hall. And each of the girls have chores. They do their own laundry." She explained to them. "And we have a selection of maternity clothes for when she starts to really show. And there's also a library full of pregnancy and parenting books that she can read."

"I guess you have it all covered." Jack said.

"So what is all this?" Monica saw all the books.

"These are all the textbooks you will need for your classes," she explained to them. "And you'll get pamphlets, worksheets, and other information that you can put in these binders for safe keeping."

"Thank you," Monica started looking through everything that she had brought.

"No problem. I'll let you finish getting settled," Allie started to leave as she glanced at Jack and Judy. "All visitors do have to be gone by eight o'clock."

"We know." Jack said. "We just want to make sure that she's going to be ok."

"That's no problem," she walked out and Monica put everything on the desk by her bed.

"What kind of books did they give you?" Judy asked.

Monica took out the books and showed them. There were the main books: Understanding Your Changing Life, Your New Baby, Helping Your Child Grow And Develop, Building Your Future, Children The Early Years, Parents And Their Children, and Contemporary Living.

Then there were the more in-depth parenting books: Parenting: Rewards And Responsibilities, Parents And Their Children, The Developing Child, The Early Years, Families Today, and Making Choices: Life Skills For Adolescents.

"It looks like they have everything covered." Jack said.

"How are we getting settled?" Miss Baker came into them.

"I'm ok." Monica sighed.

"Before we introduce you to the other girls, I'd like us to go to the medical facility so we can examine you and see how your baby is doing."

"Ok."

Monica walked into the exam room and climbed onto the exam table and lay back as the nurse set up the ultra sound machine. Once everything was ready, her parents came in with Miss Baker.

"So you're also a doctor?" Monica asked her.

"I'm one of the doctors here." Miss Baker smiled at her. "Now why don't we look at your baby?"

"Ok." Monica said softly as Judy went to her and held her hand. They all watched the screen as Miss Baker ran the little wand over her stomach. Everything was quiet until they heard a sound coming from the machine.

"What is that?" Monica asked.

"That's your baby's heartbeat."

"Really?" she smiled as the volume was turned up on the machine.

"That's a strong heartbeat," Jack said. "I think it's a boy with a heartbeat that strong."

"We won't know the baby's sex for another couple of months," Miss Baker told them. "But your baby looks strong and healthy."

"Thank you." Monica slowly sat up as the nurse put the machine away.

Monica followed her parents outside as a cab pulled up to the facility. They hugged her good-bye and climbed into the cab and it pulled away. Monica waved after them and went back inside the facility, where Allie was waiting for her.

"Come on. It's time to meet everyone. Supper is almost ready." They walked into the dining hall and there were about twenty girls setting food out onto the table. Miss Baker spotted them there and went to her.

"Everyone, this is Monica. Our newest addition to the group." She introduced her and everyone greeted her. "Now let's all sit down and have some supper."

Monica sat towards the middle of the table beside a girl that was starting to show.

"Hi. I'm Anna." The girl smiled at her. "I'm almost four months along. How about you?"

"Ten weeks." Monica said softly.

"It's not that bad here. It's much better than going to my old school. There's no judgment here because we're all in the same situation. So is the father supportive?"

"I haven't told the father yet."

"That's ok. You're not the only one." They were quiet for the rest of suppertime as they all ate; or in Monica's case, tried to eat.

_'Chandler,_

_I got to Holly House today. My parents came with me to help me get situated. I'm not sure what I think about it right now, but it appears to be just fine. The school administrator examined me and I got to hear the heartbeat. My dad swears that it's a boy because of how strong the heartbeat was. When I heard it, that's when it sunk in that this is real. I'm actually pregnant; with your child. This is very scary for me. And I know I should call and tell you what's going on, but I'm not sure what your reaction would be. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you reacted in a negative way. I'm still just very confused about everything. But just know that I think this baby was made out of love; even if we can't remember the night it happened._

_Monica'_

Ross hung up the phone in his dorm room slowly and sighed. He knew there was something bothering Monica the last time he talked to her, but this? He looked up as the door opened and Chandler came in with another kid.

"Hey Ross, this is Joey." He introduced them. "We met in the student lounge. He's not enrolled here, but he's taking some acting classes here."

"Nice to meet you," Joey shook his hand.

"Yeah. You, too." Ross said softly.

"Are you ok?" Chandler looked at Ross.

"I'm fine. I just got off the phone with my parents."

"Is everything ok?"

"Monica quit school."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"She's going to live in Florida for awhile with our Nana. She transferred to a school out there."

"Is your Nana sick?"

"No. Apparently, Monica just wanted to get away."

"I can see that."

"What do you mean?"

"No offense to your parents or anything, but they kind of get on her case about things. A lot."

"Yeah. They kind of do." Ross sighed. "But she didn't even call me to tell me she was leaving school."

"Maybe she thought you'd try to talk her out of it."

"I would have."

"She knows you well," Chandler told him.

"Do you guys still want to go to that party downstairs?" Joey spoke up. "Maybe it'll take your mind off things. Get you to relax."

"Sure. Let's go." The three of them walked out of the dorm room and went downstairs.

Judy watched Jack hang up the phone after telling Ross the white lie that they all came up with. He turned around to look at her and he slowly nodded.

"So he believed you?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He said softly. "I hate lying to my kids."

"I know, but Monica doesn't want him to know yet. We have to respect her decisions."

"Is it too early to call her and see how she's doing?"

"We can't call for another couple of days, according to Miss Baker. Just until she gets acclimated to her new surroundings."

"This is so hard," he sighed. "She's not even twenty, and she's going to be a parent."

"We don't know if she's going to keep it yet."

"I saw her face when she heard the baby's heartbeat. She's going to keep it. You know it, too."

"Yes, I do." She sighed. "But it's her decision. We can't make it for her. And no matter the outcome, we have to support her."

"I agree." He held her. "I really want to go down to that college and-"

"Chandler doesn't know anything is going on. Neither of them remember that night, so he'd just be confused if you went there and started yelling at him for no apparent reason."

"I guess," he sighed as they went up to their room for the night.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? The baby development information is from the book, Your Pregnacy Week By Week. That will be in every chapter until she has the baby. As will the letters that Monica writes to Chandler, but will never actually mail to him. Anyway, please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: March 1989

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys! I'm so happy with all the good reviews I've been getting for this story. So the majority of you wants Monica to tell Chandler about the baby. I promise you all that I will be putting that in the story. Most likely within the next couple of chapters. Anyway, onto the story! Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter Five-March 1989**

_15 Weeks_

_**How Big Is Your Baby?**_

_The length of your baby is 4.4 to 4.8 inches. By this week, your baby is about the size of a hand when it is spread open wide._

_**How Big Are You?**_

_You are showing more now and have an obvious swelling in your lower abdomen. By this time, maternity clothes are a must for comfort. The rest of your body is still changing. A 5- to 10-pound gain by this time is normal._

_**How Your Baby Is Growing And Developing**_

_Very big changes are occurring. You can feel your baby move, or you will soon. As your pregnancy progresses, movements become stronger and more frequent._

It took a few weeks for Monica to get used to her surroundings. She finally opened up to the other girls and they all hung out together in the recreation room when they didn't have chores to do or a class to attend. She spoke to her parents on the phone every couple of days to keep them updated and to see if Ross or Chandler suspected anything. So far, Ross believed the lie that Jack told him. She also had a roommate now; a fourteen-year-old named Sarah whose parents were making her give her baby up for adoption. She was almost six months along and didn't tell anyone right away.

Monica sat at a table in the recreation room cutting and pasting things into a big photo album. Anna and Sarah came up to her and sat down with her.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Making a scrapbook of my pregnancy so far."

"That's a good idea."

"It's so that if I decide to give it up, I'll have something to remember everything that I went through."

"Maybe I should make one," Sarah said softly. "Since I know for a fact that I won't be the one to raise my baby."

"You're going to be fine." Monica assured her. "You can get through this. You're a very strong person."

"I hope you're right,"

Monica walked into her parenting skills instruction class and sat at a long table next to a girl named Tiffany. There were small baby bottles sitting out next to containers of infant formula and small glass measuring cups of water.

"Ok, everyone." Their teacher, Ms. Ross, came in. "Today we'll be learning how to make the baby a bottle. You will need to add two scoops of formula to every ounce of water. I want you all to make a four-ounce bottle."

Monica opened the can of formula and took out the tiny little scoop and measured out eight scoops into the bottle, then added the water.

"This stuff smells," Tiffany mumbled and Monica chuckled.

"Yeah. It kind of does." She looked at her.

"Once you've measured out the formula and water," Ms. Ross was saying. "Put the bottle top on tightly and shake it up until the formula is dissolved."

Monica and Tiffany did as she said and shook up the bottle.

"Very good work, girls." Ms. Ross walked between the tables to see how they all did. She handed out some worksheets to all of them and dismissed them from class.

Monica walked up to her room so she could lie down for a little. When she got there, she saw a post-it note stuck to her door saying that her parents had called. She put her stuff down on her desk and picked up the phone in her room and dialed her house.

"Hello?"

"Hi, dad."

"Hi. How's my little Harmonica doing?"

"I'm fine. Just really tired."

"I can let you go if you're that tired."

"No. I haven't talked to you guys in a few days."

"Ok. What'd you do today?"

"I just got back from a parenting class."

"What'd you learn today?"

"How to make a bottle. We had to measure out how much formula and water we would need."

She talked with her dad for a few more minutes, then talked to her mom about all the things she wasn't comfortable talking to her dad about, then hung up and lay down to take a short nap.

Chandler walked out of the student bookstore after his shift ended. He had taken the job a few weeks ago when he saw the Help Wanted sign. He needed an excuse to be out of the dorm room for a few hours because Ross was always in there fooling around with Carol.

Chandler reached the dorms and walked into his room to see Ross there with his parents. Jack gave him a dirty look as he went to find some clean clothes to change into.

"Sorry to interrupt," Chandler told them. "I'll be out of here soon. I'm meeting Joey to go see his friend perform at some coffee house."

"It's fine," Judy told him. "This is your room, too."

"What friend?" Ross asked.

"Her name is Phoebe. She's training to become a massage therapist."

"Have fun." Ross told him as he came out of their bathroom and grabbed his wallet and keys.

"I'll try. See you later." Chandler walked out, leaving them to talk some more.

"He has a job on-campus now?" Jack looked back at Ross.

"He works at the student bookstore. He said he needed something to occupy all his free time." Ross explained.

"Does he make good money at that?"

"It's decent, I guess." He shrugged. "So how's Monica adjusting to living with Nana?"

"It took her a couple weeks to adjust, but she's doing better now."

"I'm glad." He sighed. "She sounded so lonely the last time I talked to her."

"I think she'll be fine now." Judy told him as she shared a look with Jack. "Let's go out to dinner."

"Sure." Ross grabbed his jacket and followed his parents out of his dorm room.

Chandler sat beside Joey on the ugly orange couch in the coffee house called 'Central Perk'. His friend, Phoebe was playing guitar on the tiny stage by the window as she sang a song about a guy that she just met that smelled really bad.

"I really hope she's singing about you," Chandler glanced at Joey.

"No. It's about this guy from her training class." Joey told him as Phoebe ended her song and joined them on the couch.

"Good set tonight." Chandler told her.

"I know," she told him. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Chandler thinks Ross' dad hates him." Joey told her.

"Why?"

"I got done with my shift and went back to my dorm room to get changed. Ross' parents were there and his dad gave me the coldest stare I've ever seen in my life."

"Why would he hate you, though?"

"There's a chance he may have found out something."

"What would he have found out?" Joey asked.

"Ok. I need a promise from the both of you that what I'm about to tell you will not be divulged to anyone else; especially Ross."

"We promise. Now what is it?"

"There's a possibility that I may have slept with Ross' sister, Monica."

"What do you mean you may have?" Phoebe asked.

"We don't remember it, but we woke up in her bed together. And all of our clothes were all over her floor."

"How can you not remember it?"

"We got really drunk. And I was on pain killers."

"Well, Ross' dad hasn't tried to kill you yet, has he?" Joey asked.

"No."

"So maybe he doesn't know anything. He just suspects something."

"Yeah." Phoebe agreed. "All you have to do is not give him any ammunition."

"I guess." Chandler sighed as they decided to go to see a late movie.

Chandler followed them into the theatre and thought about what they said. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Both him and Monica promised that they wouldn't bring that night up to anyone. But for some reason, he couldn't stop trying to remember exactly what happened between them that night. He still couldn't remember anything, so he tried to take his mind off things. He settled in to enjoy the movie and tried to focus on something other than his best friend's sister.

Later that night, Monica was sitting on her bed as Sarah sat on her bed as well. They were eating popcorn as they told each other about their families and their baby's fathers.

"My parents are very conservative," Sarah told her. "I've brought shame upon the entire family. That's why they sent me here. So that people wouldn't talk about their daughter who has no morals."

"Wow." Monica mumbled. "What about the father?"

"He was my boyfriend. I wasn't allowed to tell him before I was sent here. He still has no idea."

"Do you think you'll ever tell him?"

"I'm not sure." She sighed. "Now tell me about you."

"My parents were so over-critical of everything that I did." Monica told her. "My mom more than my dad. They favored my older brother over me. I used food as an escape. I used to be fat. I lost it all in the past year."

"What was their reaction when they found out you were pregnant?"

"Surprisingly, they were very supportive. They suggested that I come here, but they said it was my choice because I'm a legal adult."

"So what about the father?"

"He's my brother's college roommate. There was a toe-cutting incident on Thanksgiving where he ended up in the emergency room because of me. We were up late drinking beer and we wound up in bed together by the next morning."

"So you don't remember it happening?"

"Not really. We had way too much to drink. But I don't regret anything that happened that night. We ended up becoming friends before I found out I was pregnant."

"So what was the toe-cutting incident?"

"It's a long story," she started to tell her the whole story, which she laughed at.

They spent the next couple of hours talking some more until Allie came in and told them it was time for them to go to sleep. They turned out the light and tried to get some sleep.

_'Chandler,_

_I've been at Holly House for almost a month now. It's a little strange being away from everyone, but this is good for me. I'm learning how to handle my pregnancy and learning how to take care of a baby should I decide to keep it. I'm also making some great friends who are dealing with the same things I am. I keep going back and forth about whether or not I'm doing the right thing keeping this from you. I've reached for the phone many times to call you, but I always back down at the last minute. As always, I don't regret that night for an instant._

_Monica' _

**Preview Of Next Chapter: **Monica makes a final deciion about the baby.

**AN: **So what'd you all think of this chapter? The pregnancy information is from the book Your Pregnancy Week By Week. Anyway, please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: April 1989

**AN: **Another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 6-April 1989**

_20 Weeks_

_**How Big Is Your Baby?**_

_Your baby now weighs about 12.25 ounces. The crown-to-rump length at this time is about 7.6 inches._

_**How Big Are You?**_

_Your uterus is now about 0.8 inch above your belly button. Your enlarging abdomen is not too large. You're still able to bend over and to sit comfortably. Walking shouldn't be an effort. Morning sickness has passed, and you're feeling pretty good. I's kind of fun being pregnant now!_

_**How Your Baby Is Growing And Developing**_

_Your baby continues to grow. Its body is getting larger every day. Your baby's eyelids and even the eyebrows are developed. Fingernails can also be seen._

Judy was in the kitchen one afternoon when Jack came home from work. He came into her with the mail in his hand.

"How was work?" she asked him.

"It was ok." He sighed. "Hear from Monica?"

"Not yet." She told him as he started going through the mail.

"We got a letter from her."

"Open it. Read it." He opened the envelope and pulled out the folded-up piece of paper. "What's it say?"

"It's very short." He handed it to her and where Monica usually wrote at least two pages, she saw a very small paragraph.

'_Mom and Dad,_

_I've made my final decision about the baby. Come down to see me soon so we can talk about everything in person._

_Love, Monica'_

"So she's decided to keep it." Jack said.

"We don't know that." Judy told him.

"Yes, we do. We knew what her decision would be before we all got on that plane to Seattle."

"You're right. We did." She sighed.

"I'll call and make flight plans." He picked up the phone.

Monica slowly ate her breakfast as she kept glancing at the clock. Her parents would be arriving within the next couple of hours. Anna sat next to her offering her encouragement. Breakfast ended and everyone helped clean up. As soon as the kitchen was clean, Monica went and sat in the front and watched out the window for her parents to arrive.

"How are you doing?" Allie came up and sat beside her.

"I'm not sure," she mumbled as she watched out the window.

"It'll be fine," she assured her. "I will be there with you, as well as Miss Baker."

"I know," she saw a cab pull up and three people climbed out. "Oh my god. My Nana came with them."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure." Monica stood up and walked to the door as it opened and they all came in.

"Monica," her Nana went to her and hugged her.

"Hi, Nana." She said softly.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Jack hugged her as well.

"Better," she smiled at him. "The morning sickness is gone."

"So-" Judy started.

"Before we get into anything, let's go into one of the meeting rooms," Allie told them. "Miss Baker is already in there."

They all followed Allie down the hall and into a room that they used for meetings and conferences. Miss Baker was sitting on one side of a long table as she looked through a stack of papers.

"The Gellar's are here," Allie announced.

"Yes. Come in and sit down." She smiled at them.

Monica sat beside Miss Baker and Allie sat down beside her. Jack, Judy, and Monica's grandmother sat across from them on the other side of the table.

"Why don't you start, Monica?" Allie urged her.

"You probably already know what I'm going to say," Monica looked across the table at her parents. "But I want to keep the baby."

"Are you sure, honey?" Judy asked.

"I know it's going to be hard-"

"Very hard." Jack told her.

"I know it's going to be hard," Monica began again. "But I can do this. And I hope that I have your support in this decision."

"Of course you have our support." Jack assured her. "We just want to make sure that you've really thought about your decision."

"I've done nothing but think about it since I arrived here," Monica told them. "I've talked to both Allie and Miss Baker many times. And I'm sure of my decision."

"Then we need to discuss what'll happen once you come home."

"We have helped Monica with that," Allie told them. "Along with the parenting classes, she's learned how to manage money and plan for the future."

"And I do plan on getting a job once I get back home." Monica told them.

"You're more than welcome to come back home to live with us until you get on your feet." Judy told her.

"Or," Monica's grandmother spoke up for the first time. "I'm planning on moving to Florida permanently. I can sign over the lease to my apartment to you."

"What?" Monica looked at her.

"It's a two bedroom. The baby would have its own room."

"Well, I guess that would be better than living at home." Monica glanced at her parents. "No offense, but I need to do this on my own."

"We understand, sweetie." Jack told her while warning Judy not to argue with a look. "But we're available for free baby-sitting."

"Thank you."

"We hate to bring this up," Judy said. "But when are you planning on telling your brother?"

"Soon. I just need more time."

"We understand."

"Now I think we should discuss what essentials Monica will need for the baby."

Miss Baker got out some papers and handed them to Monica as her and Allie went through a list with Monica and her family.

_'Chandler,_

_So I've made my final decision about the baby. I've decided to keep it. I know it's going to be a tough road ahead, but I'm determined to do this. And I'll do this on my own if I have to. Though if I'm being truthful, I'd much rather have you here helping me. And I know that's my fault for not telling you. But please try to understand. I may be an adult, but at this moment I still feel like a little kid. I've made sure that we have a safe place to stay and I'm going to work as soon as I get back to New York. As always, I don't regret anything that happened. Even if I still can't remember anything._

_Monica'_

Chandler walked into his dorm room and collapsed onto his bed as he flipped through his mail. He saw two birthday cards from each of his parents. He opened them and saw a simple card from each of them. No message for him, no asking how he was, just their signatures. Today should've been a good day for him, but for some reason he wasn't happy. It had nothing to do with his parents. He expected it from them. There was just something in the back of his mind that was the reason why he couldn't get happy today.

The door opened and Ross and Carol came in and put their things down on Ross' bed.

"Hey, Chandler-"

"If you guys want this room to yourselves tonight, you're out of luck. I'm not going anywhere." He mumbled.

"We were going to tell you Happy Birthday," Carol told him.

"And we wanted to take you out to get a drink."

"I don't feel like it." He mumbled as he threw his mail in the trash can.

"Oh, Joey!" Ross called and a few seconds later, Joey came in with Phoebe.

"What the-" Chandler slowly sat up as Joey pulled him off the bed and started to push him towards the bathroom.

"Here. Change into these." Phoebe shoved some clothes at him before Joey shut him in the bathroom.

"What are you guys doing?" Chandler called through the door as he tried to open it and Joey held onto the doorknob to keep him in there.

"It's your birthday and we're taking you to a club." Carol told him.

"I don't want to go," Chandler struggled to open the door.

"It's better than moping here all night."

"One drink. That's all we're asking." Ross called.

"Fine." Joey let go of the door once Chandler stopped struggling.

"What is wrong with him?" Phoebe asked. "Why doesn't he want to go out?"

"I think I know," Ross took out the cards Chandler had thrown away. "They're from his parents."

"Oh," Carol sighed.

"So he doesn't get along with his parents?" Phoebe asked.

"It's complicated," Ross told them. "Ever since his parents divorced-"

Ross stopped talking when the bathroom door opened and Chandler came out in the clothes that Phoebe had picked out for him.

"Let's get this over with," Chandler mumbled and they all walked out of the dorm room.

A little while later, they all arrived at the club and Chandler sat at a table in the very back. They all ordered a beer and sat in silence.

"Come on. Lighten up." Joey told him.

"It's your birthday. You should be happy." Phoebe said.

"Well, I'm not happy." He mumbled as Ross and Carol started making out. "You can't go like five minutes without doing that, can you?"

"What?" Ross looked at him.

"Never mind." He got up from the table and went to sit at the bar.

"What is going on with him?" Carol asked.

"Maybe he needs to get some." Joey said.

"Joey!" Phoebe smacked him.

"What?" he looked at them innocently.

"Chandler doesn't date." Ross told them.

"Ever?"

"He had dates a few months ago, but he stopped going out."

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"He never told us," Carol told her.

"When was the last time he had a date?"

"I don't know. Maybe around Thanksgiving break." Joey and Phoebe shared a look, which Ross and Carol was oblivious to.

Chandler sat at the bar fuming. Why couldn't his friends understand that he just wanted to be by himself on his birthday? He looked next to him as someone sat down beside him.

"What do you want?" he looked at Joey.

"We just want to talk to you." Phoebe sat on the other side of him.

"About what?"

"Do you like Ross' sister?" Joey asked.

"What?"

"Ross told us that you haven't had a date since before Thanksgiving," Phoebe said. "Which was when you and Monica ended up in bed together. So maybe in the back of your mind, you do like her. You just don't realize it yet."

"I realize it." Chandler mumbled.

"What?"

"I realize that I like her." He looked at them. "I realized it the first time I met her."

"When you called her fat?"

"I don't remember doing that, but yeah. She was just so comfortable in her own skin. She didn't care what anyone else thought of her."

"Except you." Joey looked at him. "She lost weight for you, didn't she?"

"I guess so."

"I think you should call her." Phoebe told him.

"What?"

"You obviously have some hidden feelings for her. I think you should pursue those feelings."

"Ross would kill me."

"What's true love without a little risk?"

"True love?" Chandler gave her a look.

"You know what I mean. Just take a chance."

"Maybe you're right," he sighed as he took a swig of beer. "Maybe I will."

**Preview Of Next Chapter: **Ross and Chandler find out!

**AN: **So what'd you all think? Hope you liked it. Please R&R.

***Anyone watch the special reports about Bin Laden getting killed? I hope it's true and not just a false alarm.


	7. Chapter 7: May 1989 Part 1

**AN: **Here's another chapter for all of you. Two days in a row! I just wnted to let you know that I might not be able to post again for a few days, or possibly at least a week. My sister is going in tomorrow night to have her baby. And I'm one of the people who volunteered to watch her other kids for her while she's in the hospital. Anyway, hope you like this one. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 7—May 1989 Part 1**

_23 Weeks_

_**How Big Is Your Baby?**_

_Your baby now weighs about 1.5 pounds. Its length is about 8.8 inches. These are average lengths and weights._

_**How Big Are You?**_

_By this week of pregnancy, your uterus has grown quite a bit. When you look at a side view, it's obvious you're getting bigger. At this point, your uterus is the size of a soccer ball._

_**How Your Baby Is Growing And Developing**_

_If your baby were delivered at this time, it would have a chance of surviving. Survival is very difficult for an infant delivered this early. It would have to spend several months in the hospital._

_Your doctor may be able to tell you whether you're having a boy or a girl. _

The weeks went by, and Monica slowly got bigger and bigger. You could tell that she was pregnant now. She called her parents and her Nana often. Her Nana was decorating the apartment for Monica and setting up all the baby things that she and Jack and Judy have been ordering for her.

But the thing that was taking up most of her thinking was Chandler. Her Nana had called her a few times to tell her that he had called her place in Florida looking for her. She hadn't called him back yet. She was getting really anxious about whether or not she was going to tell him about his impending fatherhood.

Monica walked into the medical facility and Miss Baker was waiting for her. She showed her into an exam room and she lay back on the table as a nurse came in and took her blood pressure as the ultra sound machine was set up.

"How are you feeling today, Monica?" Miss Baker asked her as she measured her stomach with a plastic measuring tape.

"A little tired," she sighed.

"That's to be expected," she ran the little wand over her belly as Monica watched the screen intently. "You're far enough along now that we can tell what the sex is. Do you want to know?"

"Yeah." Monica smiled.

"Ok." Miss Baker was quiet for a few moments. "And it looks like you're having…a boy!"

_'Chandler,_

_I am now a little more than halfway through my pregnancy. I had a checkup today and I found out that I'm having a boy. Or we're having a boy. I've done nothing but think of the perfect name for our son. I can't really think of one, but I was thinking maybe I could use your name as part of his name. I remember you telling me that you didn't like your name, but you should be a part of his name in some way. As I'm getting closer and closer to my due date, I'm getting more and more scared. I've been going to all my classes here so I know what I'm doing, but the time will come when I'll have to do it on my own. And that frightens me beyond belief. I'm trying to work up the nerve to call you. Hopefully I can find the nerve soon._

_Monica'_

Monica was half-asleep on her bed in her room after one of the parenting skills classes. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the picture frame that was sitting on her night stand. It was of her and her parents and brother at Christmas. Chandler was in the picture as well after Judy insisted that he pose with them. She slowly sat up and pulled the phone onto her lap as she dialed a number.

"Hello?" she heard on the other end.

"Ross? Is Chandler there? I need to talk to him."

Ross had just walked into his dorm room after finishing his last final exam. He lay down on the bed to try to get some sleep before he had his last date with Carol before they both went home for the summer months. He sighed as the phone started to ring and he reached over to pick it up.

"Hello?" he answered tiredly.

"Ross? Is Chandler there? I need to talk to him."

"Monica? What's going on?"

"I really need to talk to Chandler."

"He's finishing up his shift at the book store. He should be back in about ten minutes."

"Oh. I kind of have something that he needs to know."

"Monica, what's going on?"

"I-"

"I know there's something wrong. I've known it for months now. Please tell me what's going on. I'm your brother. I can help you if you need it."

"I do need to tell you as well. I just wanted to tell Chandler first."

"Please, Mon."

"Ok." He heard her sigh. "But I want your promise that you won't get upset. And that you won't try to kill Chandler."

"Why would I kill Chandler?"

"Just promise me."

"Ok. I promise."

"All right. For starters, I'm not in Florida. I was never living with Nana. I'm in Seattle."

"Why are you in Seattle?" he listened to her explain everything that had gone on the last few months. He was close to breaking something when the door opened and Chandler came in.

Chandler clocked off work and met up with Joey and Phoebe in the student lounge. They were going to go out for a drink tonight before Chandler had to leave the next day for a forced summer visit with his mom and her latest 'boy toy'. They went back to Chandler's dorm room so he could finish packing up his things before they went out that night. He walked into his room and saw Ross talking on the phone. He looked up at Chandler and anger flashed across his face.

"Chandler just walked in." he spoke into the phone. "Ok. I'll let you talk to him."

"Who is it?" he asked him as he held the phone out to him.

"Monica. She needs to tell you something."

"Ok." He took the phone from him. "Monica? What's going on?"

"Chandler? If you're not already sitting down, you should do so now."

He sat down on his bed and listened to what she had to tell him. Shock registered on his face as Joey and Phoebe watched from the door. Ross slipped out of the room, but returned a couple minutes later.

"How far along?" Chandler asked.

"Twenty three weeks." Monica told him. "I'm a little more than halfway."

"So when are you due?"

"The end of August."

"I'm coming down to see you. What's the address?" Chandler wrote on a piece of paper as she told him the address. "I'll be there within a couple days."

Chandler hung up the phone and saw Ross just staring at him. Joey and Phoebe were confused as Ross walked closer to him.

"You slept with my sister?"

"Dude," Joey leapt in between Ross and Chandler. "Calm down."

"What's going on?" the door opened and Carol came in. "I just got your message. You sounded really upset, so what's going on?"

"Monica's pregnant."

"What?"

"It happened at Thanksgiving."

"You mean-Chandler?" she saw the angry look that Ross had as Joey stood in front of Chandler.

"I don't remember it." Chandler said behind Joey. "Neither does she."

"That's what she said."

"It's true." Chandler pushed Joey aside. "We were both drunk. And I was on pain killers. We woke up in her bed-"

"I don't need the details."

"Good because I don't have any." Chandler went to his dresser and started shoving all his clothes into his suitcase. "You can continue to yell if you want. But I told Monica I'd be in Seattle in a couple days."

"So you're really going to step up?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he glared at him. "Do you think what everyone else thinks? That I'm just some spoiled rich kid who would walk away from responsibility?"

"Well-"

"Ross!" Carol pulled him back.

"That's right. You'd better back off." Joey told them. "Are you ready, Chandler?"

"What do you mean?" Chandler came out of the bathroom after packing up the rest of his stuff.

"We're going to Seattle with you." Phoebe told him.

"I still have some money left over from that modeling job I had a few months ago." Joey told him. "Just give us an hour to pack up."

"Ok." He picked up his bags and followed them out.

Carol pushed Ross to sit down on his bed as they watched the others walk out.

"You need to calm down." She told him. "Instead of thinking about wanting to kill Chandler, think about what your sister is going through. She's probably scared out of her mind. Not just of childbirth, but of the thought of being a young mom."

"Ok. You're right." He sighed. "I probably owe Chandler an apology, don't I?"

"Yes, you do. He was blindsided by this, too."

"OK. I'm going to pack. Monica needs her family."

"I'll go pack up some things and meet you down in the lobby."

"You're coming with me?"

"Of course I am." She smiled at him as she walked out.

Chandler sat in the chairs at the airport a couple hours later. Joey sat beside him as neither one of them talked. The next flight to Seattle wouldn't be leaving for another hour.

"Here. I got us all some coffee." Phoebe came back to them. "And this is for you Chandler."

"What is it?" he opened the plastic bag and took out a thick book.

"It's a parenting book. If you're serious about being there for Monica and the baby, you need to educate yourself."

"You were serious, weren't you?" Joey looked at him.

"Of course I was. I'm still scared, though."

"Who wouldn't be scared to find out that they're going to be a young father?"

"That's not what I'm scared of. Not really."

"Then what is it?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm scared of turning into my parents. That I won't care about what's going on with my kid. That I'm going to be absentee like they are for me."

"Chandler, you're not your parents. You can do this."

"Dude, Ross is here with Carol." Joey told him and he turned around as they approached them.

"I'm going to look in the gift shop." Chandler stood up and walked away from them.

"I wasn't going to yell." Ross told them. "I was going to apologize."

"You'll excuse us if we don't believe you." Phoebe told him.

"I'll go talk to him first," Carol followed after Chandler and found him looking at stuffed animals in the gift shop. "Getting your child its first stuffed animal?"

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Ross wants to apologize to you."

"For real? Or is he just afraid of you?"

"It's for real." She assured him. "You have to understand. His first thought was immediately on Monica. He wants to protect her."

"From me?"

"From anyone and anything."

"I can understand that." He picked up a soft stuffed bunny and took it to the counter to purchase it.

Chandler and Carol walked back to the group and Ross stood up to face him. Carol gave him a warning look as she went to stand with Joey and Phoebe.

"I'm sorry," Ross told him. "I can see that this is hard for you as well. I just-It's my job to protect my sister. I don't want her to do this alone. I mean, she's more than capable of doing it on her own. I just don't want her to if she doesn't have to."

"I understand," Chandler told him. "For the record, I don't want her to do this on her own, either."

"Ross!" They turned when they heard Carol. "I think we have a problem."

"What-" he looked where she was looking and saw his parents coming their way.

"Uh-oh." Chandler exchanged a look with him. "Your dad looks like he wants to kill me."

"He probably does." Ross stood in front of him, blocking him from his dad as Joey and Phoebe came over to them.

"Ross, what are you all doing here?" Judy asked him.

"We're going to Seattle to see Monica."

"Thank goodness, she finally told you."

"What's he doing here?" Jack saw Chandler peer around Ross at them.

"I'm the father." Chandler stated. "Where else would I be? I would've been here sooner if I had known sooner."

"If you're going there to yell at my daughter-"

"Did I say I was going to yell at her?"

"Jack, leave him alone." Judy told him as she led Chandler over to some nearby chairs. "I just want you to know that we wanted her to tell you. But it had to be her decision when she told you."

"I understand." He told her. "I'm still in shock a little bit, but I promise that I'll be here to help her in any way that she wants me to."

"That's all we wanted to hear," Jack told him.

"They just announced our flight," Carol came up to them. "We better board."

"Let's go." They all grabbed their carry-on's and started towards the gate.

**Preview Of Next Chapter: **What will Chandler and Monica say when they see each other again?

**AN: **This will probably be the last chapter that will have Monica writing a letter to Chandler. But the baby information will still be included. Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: May 1989 Part 2

**AN: **I'm finally able to post this chapter for you guys. I tried posting it yesterday, but it wouldn't let me. Anyway, thank you to everyone who offered me and my sister congrats. I am happy to say that I am the proud aunt of another niece. We were all hoping for a boy, but we're all still super happy. Now it's time for me to start spoiling another one like crazy! Anyway, on to the story! You'll finally know what happened on Thanksgiving. So read on!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 8—May 1989 Part 2**

_24 Weeks_

_**How Big Is Your Baby?**_

_Your baby now weighs almost 2 pounds. By this week, its crown-to-rump length is around 9.2 inches. Your baby is growing rapidly and beginning to put on weight._

_**How Big Are You?**_

_The measurement of your uterus is about 2.5 inches above your bellybutton. During this second half of pregnancy, you will grow about 0.4 inches each week. If you have been following a nutritious, balanced meal plan, your weight gain is probably between 16 and 22 pounds._

_**How Your Baby Is Growing And Developing**_

_By now you have heard your baby's heartbeat at several visits. The normal fetal heartbeat is 120 to 160 beats a minute. Listening to your developing baby's heartbeat is very reassuring._

It had been almost four days since Monica called and told Ross and Chandler. A heavy downpour had started and their plane had been delayed not once but twice. It had also been rerouted, but they were finally on their way to Seattle. Monica was nervous as to what everyone's reactions would be once they were all face-to-face.

Monica awoke one morning when the alarm went off like it did every morning to tell everyone that it was time to get up and start their day. Her new roommate, Jessica got out of her bed and went to the bathroom to get ready to start the day. Sarah had given birth a few months ago and had left with her parents after she had handed over the baby girl to the adoptive parents.

"Monica," there was a knock on the door and Allie came in. "Your family just arrived. They're all downstairs in one of the rooms we let family members use."

"Ok." She said softly.

"Miss Baker is going to let Chandler come up here so you two can talk alone. The door just has to remain open."

"Thank you." Monica told her as Jessica came out of the bathroom and she went in to get dressed and ready for the long day ahead.

Monica finished getting ready and came out and sat on her bed as she waited for Chandler to be sent up. There was a knock on the door and she called for them to come in. The door slowly opened and Chandler came in and offered her a small smile.

"Hi." She said softly. "I guess we have a lot to talk about."

"Before we get into anything, I just want you to know that I'm going to be here for the long haul. I won't walk away from either of you."

"I don't think you would've spent four days with my parents on a plane if you weren't serious."

"Longest four days of my life." He slowly sat down beside her. "So how are you feeling today?"

"Today is a good day." She told him. "I'm sorry for not telling you when I first found out. I was still in shock and I was scared."

"I understand," he assured her. "So this place looks kind of cool."

"It's fine. They have parenting skills classes. And I have my check ups in the building over there." She pointed out her window. "Pretty soon, I'll be taking the Lamaze classes. And I'll tour the room where I'll be giving birth."

"Can I go to those with you?"

"Sure." She smiled at him.

"So when was your last check up? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. In fact," she reached over and opened the drawer on her night stand and handed him an ultra sound picture. "That's his latest picture."

"It's a boy?"

"Yes," she helped him make sense of the hazy image. "It is a little strange that we made this baby that neither one of us can remember making."

"Yeah, about that." He looked at her.

"What?"

"I know we both kept saying that we couldn't remember that night. At least that's what I kept telling your brother and parents on the way here. But these last few months, things kept coming back to me."

"What are you saying? You remember what happened?"

"Well…"

_Flashback To Thanksgiving_

_Chandler lost track of how many beers they had actually had as they continued to talk the next few hours. Whenever they ran out, Monica would go back down to the basement for more. They finally decided to go to their rooms for the night. His vision started to blur as they started up the stairs._

"_Need some help, Mr. Percocet(sp?)?"_

"_No," his words started to slur as he attempted to climb the stairs. "I'm fine."_

"_Right," she took his arm and draped it around her shoulder and helped him up the stairs. _

"_Why are we going into your room?" he looked at her._

"_We're making a lot of noise right now. Thankfully, my room is farther away from everyone so they can't hear. But the guest room is in the middle of all their rooms."_

"_Ok." He followed her into her room and she got out some extra blankets and a pillow from her closet. _

"_It may not be very comfortable, but you can sleep on the floor."_

"_Thanks." He lay down on the floor and she climbed into her bed._

_It was quiet for several minutes until Chandler broke the silence._

"_Monica, are you still awake?"_

"_Yeah. What's going on?"_

"_Last Thanksgiving you liked me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What about now? Do you still think I'm a jerk?"_

"_Not as much as I did earlier today."_

"_Can I tell you something and not have you hold it against me?"_

"_Ok." She sat up a little more and peered down at him. He had his back to her so that he didn't have to see her reaction to what he was about to say._

"_I liked you last year, too."_

"_If you liked me, why did you call me fat?"_

"_I still don't remember doing that." He sighed. "But I don't like to show my emotions like most people do."_

"_Why?"_

"_They've always seemed to get me in trouble. Especially if it involved my parents after their divorce."_

"_Chandler, look at me." He slowly turned over and looked at her. "There's nothing wrong with a guy showing his true emotions."_

"_Only a girl would say that." He smiled at her. _

"_So how do you really feel about me? Honestly." _

"_Ok." He slowly got up and sat on the edge of her bed. "I like you. I mean, I really like you. But it seems like it's forbidden because you're the little sister of my best friend."_

"_Well, I don't really get along with Ross."_

"_That's not the point. I'd feel like I was betraying Ross if I tried anything."_

"_Ok. Say we met some other way. What would you do?"_

"_This," he leaned over and kissed her briefly on the mouth. "That probably wasn't a good idea."_

"_Who says?" she kissed him back and it seemed to get more intense._

_Before either of them could comprehend what was happening in their alcohol-induced brains, they were unfastening the buttons on each others' shirts. Chandler stopped when he got to her pajama bottoms._

"_A-Are we sure?" he looked in her eyes._

"_I know I am." She told him._

"_I am, too." _

_End Of Flashback_

"Oh my god," Monica sighed once he finished telling her what happened. "So that was real."

"What?" he looked at her.

"I've been remembering some things, too."

"You have?"

"I didn't know if it was real." She looked at him. "I can't believe we liked each other since we first met."

"We just didn't have the guts to tell each other."

"Whoa," Monica touched her stomach suddenly.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I think he just kicked."

"Really?" he tentatively placed his hand on her belly and smiled. "Wow."

"I know." She smiled at him.

"As much as I'd love to stay here like this all day, your family is waiting for you so they can talk to you as well."

"Ok. Let's go." She stood up and they walked out.

Ross was sitting next to his parents on the couch in the room where Miss Baker had shown them to wait. Carol, Joey, and Phoebe were sitting across the room to give the family a little space. There was a brief knock on the door before it opened and Chandler came in followed by Monica.

"Hey," Monica greeted everyone in the room.

"We can wait out in the hall while you catch up with your family." Carol told her and Joey, Phoebe, and Chandler followed her out in the hall.

"Hey, Ross." Monica greeted him as he stood up to face her.

"Hey," he went to her and gave her a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok." She assured him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's ok. Mom and dad explained your reasoning."

"And?"

"I don't get it, but you were the one who had to decide when you would tell."

"Thank you for understanding." She smiled at him.

"Come on," he led her to the living area and they rejoined their parents. "Tell me what you've been doing here. How much longer do you have?"

"I'm due at the end of August," she told him. "And you're going to have a nephew."

"You're having a boy?"

"Yes." She smiled at him as she continued to tell him what all she had been doing since she arrived there.

Everyone was waiting out in the hall just outside the room as Monica talked with Ross and her parents. Chandler was sitting on the floor near the door with his head leaning back against the wall behind him.

"Hey, Chandler?" Carol broke the silence.

"Yeah?" he looked over at her.

"Have you told your parents about all of this yet?"

"No. It's been a little hectic the last few days."

"Do you think you'll ever tell them?"

"Eventually," he mumbled.

"I think you should tell them," Phoebe spoke up. "You never know. This might change your relationship with them. And for the better."

"I'll think about it."

"Mr. Bing," he saw the student advisor, Allie walk up to them.

"Yes." He sat up a little more as she handed him a few books and a big binder.

"We give these to all the expectant fathers who show up here." She explained to him. "It's all the information that Monica has been receiving at the skills classes she has been attending. And some special information just for the father-to-be."

"Thank you." He started looking through it.

"If you want, you can stay in this room as long as you stay here. That way you're nearby if anything happens."

"I was planning on staying until she could leave if that's ok. I don't have to be back for school until the beginning of September."

"That's no problem at all." Allie told him as she walked away.

"So you're going back to school?" Joey asked.

"I assume so. I guess it's something else we need to talk about." Chandler told them as the door opened and Monica came out to them. "Hey. How'd it go?"

"It was fine." She assured him as he stood up. "I have a skills class I need to get to. My parents want to discuss some things with you. I told them to go easy on you."

"We'll go in with you for back up." Carol told him.

"I'll be back in about a half hour." Monica told them as she walked away.

"Well, let's go." Chandler walked back into the room followed by Joey, Phoebe, and Carol to have a very long conversation with Monica's parents.

**Preview Of Next Chapter: **Monica and Chandler have a very long discussion about eveything, and Chandler meets Nana.

**AN: **So what did you all think? I wrote most of this the night that I was watching my niece while my sister was being induced. Please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9: June 1989

**AN: **Sorry it's been awhile since I last posted for this story. Been really busy with work and other things. But leave some reviews please!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 9: June 1989**

_28 Weeks_

_**How Big Is Your Baby?**_

_At this point in your pregnancy, your baby weighs about three pounds. Its crown-to-rump length is a little over 10.8 inches. Total length is 17 inches._

_**How Big Are You?**_

_Measuring from your bellybutton, your uterus is about 4 inches above it. It may be hard to believe that you still have a little more than 10 weeks to go! You may feel like you're running out of room to grow. However, your fetus, placenta, and uterus, along with the amniotic fluid, will continue to get larger. The average weight gain during pregnancy is 25 to 30 pounds. About half this weight is concentrated in the growth of the uterus, the baby, the placenta, and the amniotic fluid. This growth is mostly in the front of your abdomen and in your pelvis, where it is noticeable to you. You may experience an increase of discomfort in your pelvis and abdomen as pregnancy progresses._

_**How Your Baby Is Growing And Developing**_

_A baby is usually quite active during pregnancy. Movement of the baby is called __quickening__. It's one of the more precious parts of pregnancy. Feeling life inside you can be the beginning of your bonding with your baby. Many women feel they begin to relate to the baby and its personality before delivery through feeling the baby's movements. Movement of your baby can vary in intensity._

The next month flew by as Chandler got used to the idea of becoming a father little-by-little. While Monica was attending her classes, Chandler spent that time reading all the parenting books he could find in the library. He also read through the binders full of information that Monica received every day. He wanted to be prepared to be the best parent he could be.

Everyone was very impressed that Chandler was so devoted to it. Ross had never heard him express any interest in having a family because of how his childhood went, but he was glad that he was stepping up for his sister.

Monica walked into the family room that Chandler was staying in and saw him lying across the small couch as he read another parenting book. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled at her as she came in with some papers and a shoe box.

"Hey," he sat up. "What'd you learn today?"

"How to bathe a baby." She sat down beside him as she handed him the information she had received. "Where's everyone else?"

"I think they went to the mall. Your mom's idea."

"She's intent on spoiling her first grandchild."

"So what's in the box?" he looked at her.

"Oh." She took the lid off and handed it to him. "These are all the letters I wrote to you since I found out I was pregnant, but didn't have the courage to send out to you."

"You wrote me letters?" he lifted them out of the box.

"They're all numbered in order."

"Ok." He opened up the first letter and started to read.

Ross, Carol, Joey and Phoebe were in the baby store at the mall looking through all the baby clothes. Judy had planned a surprise baby shower for Monica with Ross' grandmother. They were going to throw it at the facility before Monica had the baby.

"What should we get the baby?" Joey asked. "I've never shopped for a baby before. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"She's having a boy," Phoebe went to him and looked through the boy clothes with him. "Here. Trucks, cars, and trains."

"Here's some dinosaur pajamas." Ross picked some up.

"That is the last thing you're getting with dinosaurs on it." Carol told him. "There's a limit to how much stuff your sister will accept."

"Ross, why are your parents in a wedding store?" Joey asked and they all looked across the mall to see Jack and Judy in the store across from where they were and looking at some displays in glass cases.

"They assume that Chandler and Monica will want to get married after the baby comes." Ross told them. "I'm not so sure."

"I think we'll all be surprised." Phoebe said. "I can see Chandler proposing to her."

"You can?"

"Of course. I'm psychic." She told them and Ross rolled his eyes.

Chandler finished reading the last letter and looked at her. He knew she had been conflicted about what to do and if she should tell him, but he had no idea she had this much stress.

"What?" Monica looked at him as he slowly closed the box.

"We are not naming the baby Chandler." He told her and she chuckled.

"Not the first name," she assured him. "How about the middle name?"

"I'll think about it," he sighed. "So what's going on tonight? We have our first Lamaze class, right?"

"Yeah." She told him. "We have a meeting with Miss Baker, too. She wants to help us with our decision-making about certain things."

"Sounds good. I think we do need to resolve a few things before he gets here."

"Like what?"

"Like will he have my last name?"

"Of course he will." She smiled at him. "He'll have his daddy's last name."

"Ok. So what about school?"

"Well, I need to stay in the city if I'm going to be able to get help from my family and to be able to stay at the apartment that my Nana is giving me. So I'll probably try to enroll at NYU, or find a culinary school nearby."

"I think those are the only concerns I have at the moment."

"We'll talk more with Miss Baker." She laid her head back against the couch and closed her eyes, exhausted from the day.

Chandler slowly followed Monica into the room where the Lamaze class was meeting. He sat down beside her on the floor, feeling very uncomfortable being the only guy in the room.

"Calm down," she told him. "It'll be fine."

"I'm the only guy in here."

"You wanted to come."

"I know," he mumbled.

"Welcome, everyone." The coach, Mrs. Hines, came in. "Why don't we start with some breathing exercises."

Chandler sat on one of the mats with Monica leaning back against him as they went through the different breathing techniques. After it ended, Chandler helped Monica stand up and they walked back into the main building. They walked into a room where Miss Baker was waiting for them. Chandler sat down next to Monica as Miss Baker handed them some papers to look through.

Everyone else was in the room that Chandler had been staying in while they were in Lamaze class. Ross and Carol were joking about how Chandler was handling being the only guy in a class full of other pregnant girls. The door opened suddenly and Chandler slowly came in with a thick folder of papers.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Phoebe asked him.

"It was fine." He sighed as he sat down on the sofa beside Joey.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Monica's been trying to call Rachel to tell her what's been going on. She finally got a hold of her."

"And what happened?" Ross asked.

"She already knew. Her parents told her months ago. They found out about Monica when she came home after dropping out of school."

"And Rachel didn't try to call Monica?" Carol asked.

"Her parents don't want her to associate with Monica anymore."

"But Rachel is an adult."

"But her parents still control her money for college. She has no choice."

"I can't believe they would do that." Joey said.

"How's Monica doing?" Carol asked.

"She's really upset." Chandler told them. "She just wanted to go to her room."

"I'll call mom and dad and let them know." Ross picked up the phone in the room.

The next day, Monica didn't have any classes to go to since it was Sunday. She walked into where Chandler was staying and found him at the small table having some toast for breakfast.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi." She said softly. "Is anyone else here?"

"Not yet." He stood up and went to her. "Are you doing any better?"

"Not really." She sniffed.

"Come on." He led her to the sofa and he held her to him. "I don't know how to comfort you because I don't have a friend that I've had since childhood. But you can cry on my shoulder if you want."

"Thank you." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I just can't believe that Rachel would do this to me."

"I'm not defending her or anything, but I can see why she chose the money over your friendship."

"What do you mean?"

"Coming from a family with money and security, I can tell you how scary it is when you go out there on your own for the first time."

"I guess," she mumbled. "So my parents are planning a baby shower, aren't they?"

"Technically, your Nana is planning it. How'd you know?"

"They've made like twenty trips to the mall since you all arrived here."

"Just act surprised, ok?"

"Ok." She smiled up at him.

"Chandler, you awake?" the door opened and Joey came in with Ross.

"Yeah." He sat up and saw the uncomfortable looks on their faces. "What's going on?"

"Your mom is here."

"What?" Monica sat up as they joined them in the living area.

"How'd she find out?" Chandler asked.

"When you didn't come out to see her, she contacted the credit card company to see if you used it recently. She found out that you bought a plane ticket to come out here, and you made purchases at baby stores." Ross explained to him.

"But how'd she find out where I was?"

"She hired a private investigator to find you." Joey told him.

"Where is she at now?"

"She's in the lobby with Nana, who also arrived this morning." Ross told him.

"Do you want to see her?" Monica looked at Chandler.

"I don't know. Did her 'boy toy' come with her?" Chandler looked at Ross.

"No, but your dad did." He told him.

"Are you serious?" Chandler stood up. "Is he-"

"He's a woman." Joey said.

"I already know that. I meant is he dressed-"

"Like a woman." Ross told him.

"Are you ready for this?" Chandler looked at Monica.

"As I'll ever be." She told him.

"I'll go see them." Chandler started to walk out of the room. "Just be prepared."

Chandler walked down to the lobby and saw his parents talking with Phoebe, Jack, Judy, and Althea. His mother, of course, was in a low-cut, expensive dress. His father was in an even lower-cut dress.

"Mom, dad," Chandler approached them. "So you found me."

"I think we'll go see how Monica is doing." Jack said and everyone else followed him back to Chandler's room.

"Chandler," Nora went to him. "I can't believe you're going to be a father."

"I couldn't either when she told me about a month ago." He sat down with them in some chairs. "But at least I'm stepping up."

"So why didn't you tell us, son?" Charles asked.

"To be honest, I didn't think you'd care."

"Why wouldn't we care?"

"You didn't care about me during my childhood. Why would you care about my kid?"

"Is that what you think? That we didn't care about you?"

"What am I supposed to think?" Chandler stood up and glared at them. "You were more interested in your own lives to care about what was going on with mine."

"Chandler-"

"The only time you were concerned with me was when you were putting me in the middle of all your arguments." He backed away. "You fought over who got stuck with me when you got divorced. Dad, you never came to see me and always seemed too busy to spend time with me when I went to go see you. Mom, you shipped me off to a boarding school the first chance you got. So I stopped going home, instead I spent all my free time at school. Not that you guys even noticed."

"Why didn't you tell us this was how you felt?" Nora asked him.

"When would I have had time to tell you? When you were in the middle of your hundreds of book tours? You didn't have time for me anymore."

"We're sorry if we made you feel like you were unimportant in our lives, son. You are very important." Charles assured him. "I understand if you don't believe us, but it is the truth."

"And we'll prove it to you starting now." Nora told him. "We want to be involved in your life again. And we especially want to know our first grandchild."

"Grandson." Chandler told them. "She's having a boy."

"So sit down and tell us all about this girl."

"Ok." He slowly sat back down and started telling them about last Thanksgiving and the one before it.

Phoebe quickly went back into the room where everyone else was and sat beside Monica. They all looked at her questioningly.

"How's it going out there?" Joey asked.

"No offense," she looked at Monica. "But that boy has a LOT of baggage."

"I figured that when he decided to spend Thanksgiving with us despite not wanting to eat any of the food." Monica told her.

"How much baggage does he have?" Althea asked.

"Definitely severe abandonment issues." Phoebe told them. "He was yelling at them for at least five minutes. But he's calm now. His parents want to make everything up to him. And they really want to be involved in his life again."

"So maybe the events of Thanksgiving were a blessing in more ways than one." Carol told them all.

They all got quiet as the door opened and Chandler slowly came in with two people.

"Everyone, these are my parents." Chandler told them. "Nora and Charles."

The three of them joined everyone else and Nora and Charles started to get to know Monica.

**AN: **So what'd you think? I wanted to explain why Rachel hadn't come out to see Monica yet. And I also wanted a confrontation with Chandler and his parents. Anyway please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10: July 1989

**AN: **Hello, everyone! Here's the next chapter for you guys. Just a few more chapters left, I think. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 10—July 1989**

_32 Weeks_

_**How Big Is Your Baby?**_

_Your baby weighs almost 5 pounds by this week of your pregnancy. Its total length is 19.8 inches._

_**How Big Are You?**_

_Measuring from the belly button, it's about 5.6 inches to the top of your uterus. What's important is that you're growing appropriately and your uterus grows and get larger at an appropriate rate. These are signs of normal growth of your baby inside your uterus._

_**How Your Baby Is Growing And Developing**_

_An ideal test done before delivery would determine if the fetus is healthy. It would be able to detect major fetal malformations or fetal stress, which could indicate an impending problem._

Everyone was decorating Chandler's room for Monica's baby shower. Joey was helping Phoebe to hang the streamers all around the room and Ross and Carol were helping set the gifts out on a table.

"Why isn't Chandler helping?" Joey asked.

"Nana came by earlier and said she had to talk to him." Ross told him. "Then he's going to take Monica to the mall for a little bit while we finish setting up."

They all looked up as Chandler came back inside with Althea. He looked around at the decorations and smiled as he grabbed his wallet.

"How long do you need?" he asked them.

"A couple hours." Althea told him. "And remember what I told you."

"I got it." He smiled at her as he walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Jack and Judy came in with a cake.

"You'll see when they return from the mall." Everyone looked at each other and shrugged as they continued to set up for the party.

Chandler helped Monica out of the car and took her hand as they walked into the mall. He led her into a store that made custom-made gifts.

"What are we doing in here?" she looked at him.

"We picked out the perfect name, so maybe we should get a nameplate to hang over his crib."

"That's a great idea." She smiled at him.

They spent the next half hour first trying to find any nameplate with the name they picked out and finding the perfect nameplate for their son. They walked out of the store a little bit later and tried to decide where to go next.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her gesturing to the restaurant in front of them.

"It looks kind of expensive." She told him.

"Your dad gave me some money to keep us out for awhile."

"Ok." She followed him into the restaurant and they were seated in a private spot away from everyone.

"So how are you feeling today?" he asked her.

"Tired," she sighed. "I'll be glad when he comes out. Though a part of me wishes I can keep him in forever."

"So I wanted to give you something," he pulled something out of his pocket. "I can't afford to get you an expensive one, which is what you deserve. So your grandmother said I can give you this one. She said you always loved it."

"Chandler-" she looked at him as she saw the ring box.

"Before you say anything, just listen for a minute. I'm trying to make it a point to show my true feelings from now on. Especially to you and our son."

"Ok."

"I liked you from the first moment I saw you. I just didn't want to show my feelings then. I didn't want to put myself out there and not have you return them. But I do like you. In fact, I'm starting to fall in love with you. I don't think we would've slept together and made this baby if we both didn't feel the same way about each other. Even if we were drunk. So-" he opened the ring box and knelt before her. "Monica, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god," she gasped. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

Nora and Charles arrived after Chandler left with Monica. They helped get all the food out and set up the gifts around the room. There was a light knock and Chandler slowly opened the door.

"We're back," he smiled at them as Monica came in behind him.

"Thanks, everyone." Monica smiled as she looked around at all the decorations.

"So?" Althea looked at Chandler.

"She said yes." Chandler smiled at her.

"I knew she would."

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"We're engaged," Monica smiled as she showed off the ring.

"Oh my god," Ross hugged his little sister. "I can't believe this."

"I told you." Phoebe told them. "I knew he would propose."

After the initial shock and excitement of the engagement announcement died down, they got to the baby shower gifts. Chandler's parents, of course, got the most expensive top-of-the-line baby bassinet for them; along with a lot of tailor-made baby clothes that Chandler mumbled to Monica that the baby would outgrow in a month. The others couldn't afford to get them a lot, but they were both happy with the stuffed animals, clothes, and baby bedding and blankets that they got them. Monica's parents and her Nana couldn't bring all the gifts that they had gotten her because it was all in the second bedroom of Monica's new apartment. But they brought the Polaroid pictures of everything. They had purchased a solid oak crib, dresser, changing station, rocking chair with glider, high chair, baby bathtub, a diaper pail, stroller with the attachable car seat, baby monitor, mobile for the crib, some baby toys, and storage baskets and bins to organize everything.

Monica lay against Chandler exhausted that night after everything died down. They looked through the Polaroid pictures at everything that was now in the apartment in New York.

"I can't believe that they got us all of this." Monica looked up at him. "I can't wait to put it in just the right place."

"I'll leave that to you," Chandler told her. "Ross told me about your super-organizing."

"So tell the truth," she sat up a little. "Was there any pressure at all from my family for you to propose to me?"

"No. Although your Nana did pull me away from decorating today to talk to me. I told her I had planned to ask you for weeks. That was when she gave me the ring to give to you."

"I'm glad you asked." She smiled at him.

"I should tell you that there's a catch," he said. "Your Nana will only put both of our names on the lease if we're married. So she wants us married when we get back home to New York after the baby is born."

"Ok. I guess that's reasonable." She told him.

"We can do it their way now. And have the wedding we want later." He told her.

"I like that idea." She slowly started to stand. "I have to get back to my room now."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked her out and shut the door behind her. Chandler put all the gifts in the corner and went off to his room for the night.

Chandler turned over in bed when he heard a loud knock at the door. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost eight. He climbed out of bed and walked out to see who was disturbing his sleep. He opened the door and saw Allie standing before him.

"Sorry to wake you," she told him. "But you need to come with me."

"What's going on? Is it Monica?"

"She started having contractions a while ago. Miss Baker took her to the medical building."

"Let me get dressed." Chandler rushed back to his room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

They got to the medical building and Chandler was led into a room where Monica was laying on a bed with a monitor wrapped around her stomach. She smiled when she spotted him there and he went to her.

"Are you ok?" he sat beside her.

"It was a false alarm." She told him. "I had Braxton Hicks contractions."

"But everything is ok, right?"

"Everything is fine." Miss Baker came into them. "It's just the body's way of practicing for the real thing."

"So can I go back to my room now?" Monica sat up.

"You can go." Miss Baker told her. "But you are to be on bed rest. And I don't think you should climb up and down those stairs every day."

"What if she stayed with me?" Chandler asked. "She can take the bedroom and I can sleep on the couch."

"I think that will be fine." Miss Baker told them. "Just make sure that she takes it easy."

"I will," Chandler helped Monica off the bed and they walked out of the building.

Everyone walked into Chandler's room a few hours later and saw him passed out on the couch. They also saw all of Monica's belongings stacked in the corner.

"Chandler," Ross shook him and he slowly sat up and looked at all of them.

"Hey," he slowly sat up. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten." Ross told him. "Why are all of Monica's things in here?"

"She sleeping in the bedroom." He rubbed his eyes. "She had some Braxton Hicks contractions early this morning, so Miss Baker put her on bed rest."

"Is she ok?" Carol asked.

"She's fine. She's just going to stay in here until she goes into labor. Miss Baker doesn't want her going up and down all those stairs every day."

"Do you think she's awake yet?" Carol asked. "I have to get to the airport. My parents want me to come home now."

"I'm awake." The bedroom door opened and Monica came out. "What's going on?"

"My parents called me this morning. They want to see me before the new semester starts." Carol told her. "My flight is in an hour."

"I'm glad I got to know you better." Monica hugged her.

Chandler went to get dressed and came back out as Ross was heading out the door with Carol. He started to get some cereal out for breakfast as Carol said good-bye to all of them.

"You make sure you call and let me know when the baby comes." Carol told them.

"I will." Ross assured her. "We better go or you'll miss your flight."

"See you, Carol." Chandler told her as they walked out.

"What do you have for breakfast?" Monica went to him.

"Toast or cereal." He told her. "Which do you want?"

"Just some toast." She sat at the table and watched as he got some out.

A little bit later, Phoebe and Joey came in with Chandler's and Monica's parents. They walked in and saw Monica and Chandler on the couch as they both read through some parenting books.

"Hey," Chandler spotted them.

"We ran into Ross as he was leaving to Take Carol to the airport." Jack said. "He told us about you being put on bed rest."

"I'm fine." Monica assured them. "I'm just anxious to have him out now."

"Don't worry," Judy went to her. "The next month will fly by. You'll be meeting your son in no time at all."

**Preview Of Next Chapter: **Monica gives birth to their son!

**My New Blog Address: **It won't let me post the web address. But there's a link on my profile page. It's a place for me to post my stories and updates about them. I'm not begging, but if you guys would follow me and leave some feedback, I'd really appreciate it.

**AN**: So what'd you all think? What do you think they'll name the baby? What'd you think of the proposal? Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11: August 1989

**AN: **I know it's been a while since I updated, but I was having some trouble writing this chapter. It's not too graphic with Monica giving birth, but I hope you like it. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 11—August 1989**

_36 Weeks_

_**How Big Is Your Baby?**_

_At this time, your baby weighs about 6.8 pounds. Total length is 21 inches._

_**How Big Are You?**_

_You may still be getting bigger. Though many women don't grow larger during the last several weeks of pregnancy, many feel very uncomfortable. _

_**How Your Baby Is Growing And Developing**_

_In many hospitals, the baby's heart rate is monitored throughout labor. Being able to detect problems early is important so they can be resolved to avoid harming the baby. _

Chandler sat up on the couch as he heard a door open and saw Monica coming out of the bedroom. He sat up fully to make room for her and she sat down.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked her.

"Fat." She sighed.

"You're not fat. You're pregnant." He started to rub her back. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No. I'm fine for now."

"Just let me know if you do."

"I have to pee again." She sighed as she got up off the couch and rushed to the bathroom.

Chandler smiled after her as he laid his head against the back of the couch. No one was going to bother them much today because Monica was getting frustrated with both of her parents; her mom more than her dad. He got off the couch and went to the small kitchen to try to find something to eat.

"Chandler," he turned around when he heard Monica coming out of the bathroom.

"What's the matter?" he saw her scared face as she clutched her stomach. Then he saw the liquid on the floor below her.

"My water just broke." She said softly.

"Ok. I'll call Miss Baker and let her know." Chandler tried to remain calm as he went to the phone extension.

"I'll grab my bag." She went to the bedroom and got it out of the small closet. She came back out and saw Chandler hanging up the phone.

"She's going to meet us at the medical building. She'll call the others for us, too."

"Ok." She took his hand as they walked out.

_Labor and delivery is a time when pain, joy, and excitement are mingled. You will want your mate close by. Allow nothing to prevent the two of you sharing the miracle.—Ask Dr. Meredith _(1)

Chandler stood off to the side as Miss Baker checked to see how dilated Monica was. She pulled off the latex gloves and disposed of them as Chandler moved closer to the bed again.

"You're at three centimeters, so you have a while." She walked out of the room.

"Do you need anything?" Chandler asked.

"No. But do you mind backing off a little? You're kind of getting on my nerves."

"Sure." He slowly sat in the plush chair and started reading a book that was on the nearby table.

Ten minutes later, the door slowly opened and everyone else came in. Monica was lying with her head turned toward the window as Jack approached the bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Chandler glanced up from his book.

"Why?" Jack reached to take hold of Monica's hand.

"Don't touch me," Monica grumbled and Jack took his hand away.

"I told you," Chandler put the book down as Joey and Ross sat down beside him.

"It's going to be ok, honey." Judy assured her. "We brought the camera and the camcorder in case you wanted to capture everything."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Are you nervous about becoming a father soon?" Joey asked softly.

"A little," Chandler told him. "But Monica is more nervous, so I'm trying to be there for her."

The day slowly wore on as Monica's contractions got closer and closer together. Chandler's parents arrived after awhile, but didn't know what they should do so they tried to stay out of everyone's way. Once Monica got to nine centimeters, Miss Baker kicked everyone but Chandler out of the room. They all started pacing in the hall as they heard Monica screaming from the room behind them every time a contraction hit her.

"Oh my god," Ross covered his ears to block out the screaming. "I don't know if I can handle this for much longer."

"Just imagine what Monica is going through." Phoebe told him. "And Chandler, too."

"I wish I was in there to help them," Judy sighed.

"They'll be fine." Jack held her. "She'll get through this. Then we'll be grandparents and we can spoil him like crazy."

Chandler sat beside Monica on the bed as he rubbed her back and tried to help her through the contractions. She was now fully dilated and the contractions hit her every ten to twenty seconds.

"Oh, god." Monica screamed out again as she clutched Chandler's hand tightly.

"Ok, Monica." Miss Baker said from behind her face mask as she worked below the sheet that was covering Monica's lower body. "He's crowning. You're going to have to give me some really good pushes. Can you do that for me?"

"Ok." She cried out as another contraction hit her. "Oh god. Get it out of me!"

"I need a really big push." Miss Baker told her.

"Come on, Mon." Chandler held her up to a sitting position. "You can do this."

"Good, Monica." Miss Baker told her. "We have a shoulder. One more really good push and he'll be out."

Monica let out one more ear-piercing scream as she felt the baby slip out of her. Chandler heard a tiny mewling cry as the nurse in the room took the baby to the corner of the room to clean him up a little. Monica collapsed back against the pillows as she continued to clutch Chandler's hand.

"You did it," he told her as she gave him a weak smile. "That was incredible."

"Me giving birth? Or you being able to witness it?"

"Both." He smiled at her. "Thank you for letting me be a part of it."

"Here he is," the nurse brought the baby over to them wrapped in a blanket and wearing a knit cap on his head.

"He's so small." Monica smiled down at him. "How much did he weigh?"

"Born at 10:27 pm, 7 lbs 6 ozs, 20 inches long."

"And he's ok, right?" Chandler asked.

"Perfectly healthy." Miss Baker assured them. "I'll let you two have a few minutes with him before your family and friends come in."

"He has your eyes," Monica looked at Chandler.

"Really?" he looked down at the tiny bundle.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"I do, but-"

"You won't drop him." She slowly handed him over to him. "Just support his head. Yes, like that."

"It suddenly doesn't seem so scary." He smiled down at him as he glanced at Monica smiling at the sight she saw. "We have a son."

"Yes, we do."

It was almost an hour later when everyone came in to see the baby. They all walked in and saw Chandler walking the room with the baby in his arms. Nora and Charles smiled at the sight as Ross went to get a peak at his new nephew.

"Can I have him back now?" Monica asked.

"Sure." Chandler placed him back in her arms as everyone crowded around the bed.

"So what's his name?" Phoebe asked.

"Daniel Chandler Bing." Monica smiled.

"Perfect name for a perfect boy." Charles told her. "Can I hold my grandson?"

"Of course." Monica smiled as she handed Daniel to him. "Just don't hog him like your son has done since I handed him over to him."

"He's just happy." Judy told her. "Your father was the same way when both of you were born."

A little while later, everyone left to let Monica get some rest. The others went back to the hotel while Chandler camped out in Monica's room. She awoke in the late morning and spotted Chandler sleeping on the small couch in the room. She slowly sat up and watched as Chandler stretched and rolled over and smiled at her watching him.

"Hey," he slowly sat up. "How long have you been awake?"

"I just woke up."

"So how are you feeling?" he got up off the couch and sat beside her.

"Very sore." She told him as the door opened and Miss Baker came in pushing baby Daniel as Allie followed behind them.

"He's getting a little hungry so why don't we try feeding him." Miss Baker placed him in Monica's arms and started to help her to give him his first breastfeeding.

Everyone else returned to Monica's room after she finished her lunch. They walked in and saw Daniel sleeping in the tiny bed by Monica's bed as her and Chandler went through some items in a gift basket that were given to them by Allie.

"That's a lot of loot." Joey said as Chandler pulled out a stuffed bear, some infant bodysuits, and a couple rattles.

"They give this to all the girls when they give birth." Monica told them and smiled at Chandler as he went through all the items as he talked to his parents.

**AN: **So what'd you all think? I may be posting one more chapter for this story. I'm also thinking about doing a sequel to this. It would start a few years later and follow some of the story lines from the show. I just need some ideas and motivation to do it, though. And any ideas for the title, too. Let me know what you think in your reviews. Please R&R.

(1)-The Ask Dr. Meredith thing is from a book I read that had that at the beginning of one of the chapters. I thought it would fit perfectly for this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: September 1989

**AN: **Last chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. So I decided that I will probably do a sequel to this story. But it'll probably be a few weeks before I post it so that I can figure out exactly what direction it will go in. So far, I know that it'll follow the series. Also, I do have a blog where I post some of my stories and updates about the stories. For some reason it won't let me post the address here. But there is a link on my profile page by the section labeled homepage. I have no followers yet, but I would really like some. But no pressure. Anyway, onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one. They all belong to Bright/Kauffman/Crane.

**Chapter 12—September 1989**

The next several weeks were a blur for both Monica and Chandler as they both acclimated themselves to being new parents. A few days after she gave birth, Monica and baby Daniel were allowed to leave the medical facility. She would continue to stay with Chandler in his room until she was able to fly back home. After a couple weeks everyone else flew back home to New York, and Monica and Chandler could start to be the parents they wanted to be without being judged by any of their parents.

Chandler and Monica got their schooling situations taken care of as well. Chandler set up his classes and got reassurances that he would be able to take back his job at the student bookstore once he returned. He said he would take another part-time job if he had to so he could support his new family. Monica was also enrolled at NYU, but would have to take some extra classes off-campus and make some visitations to some restaurants for some extra training.

Chandler was in a deep sleep when he heard a low cry. He turned over in bed as he saw movement from the bassinet that was in the corner of the bedroom. He slowly started out of bed as Monica sat up next to him. She smiled as he went to the bassinet to change Daniel's diaper. He then lifted him in his arms and took him to Monica so she could nurse him.

"You know you don't have to get up with him every time he cries." She told him.

"This is the only way that I can bond with him right now. You bond with him whenever you feed him."

"Ok," she smiled at him. "I'm glad you get up with me, though."

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. Your Nana called while you were sleeping. She only wanted to remind me that we are supposed to go to City Hall once we return so that we can make everything official."

"She's really not letting this go," Monica sighed. "I guess we'll have to get married just to make them shut up about it."

"You know this isn't a forced marriage to me." He looked at her as she started to burp Daniel. "This won't be a marriage of convenience. This is the real deal."

"I know. It would be real for me, too." She smiled at him. "It's just that everyone is so judgmental already. It's like they're trying to force us to do things that we don't want to, but we do them anyway to try to make everyone else happy."

"No one can force us to do anything that we don't want to."

"I know that, too." She sighed. "My parents were very supportive while I was pregnant. I don't want to go back to the way things were before. With how my mother was so overly-critical of everything I do."

"I don't want that for you either. I want you to have a great relationship with your parents. One of us deserves to have that." he took Daniel from her and lay him back down in the bassinet. "We should get some more sleep. We have to leave in a few hours to go back home."

"You're right." She sighed as they both lay back down and drifted back off to sleep.

It was mid-morning and Monica and Chandler were rushing around as they tried to finish pack up all their things. Monica fed and burped Daniel and handed him off to Chandler so she could finish packing. Chandler got Daniel changed and dressed and got him buckled in the car seat as Monica brought the last of their things out.

"Ok. This is all of it." Monica told him.

"Are these buckles secure enough for him?" Chandler asked as he tightened them a little.

"They're fine," she assured him as she checked them and lifted the car seat as Chandler took their bags as they walked out of the room.

They stopped briefly to talk to Miss Baker and Allie so that Monica could say goodbye to them and they gave them both some last information that would be useful for them once they were truly on their own. They finally walked out of the facility and took a cab to the airport. They boarded the plane and figured out how to secure the baby seat in between them before the plane took off.

"He's barely a month old and he's already taking his first plane trip," Monica said.

"He'll probably sleep through the entire trip." Chandler told her.

"Most likely," she smiled at him as they both settled in for the trip.

The plane landed in New York a few hours later and they gathered their things and followed the other passengers off the plane. They reached the gate and smiled as they saw all their friends and family waiting for them.

"Carol got back from her parents' early," Chandler spotted her standing next to Ross and Jack and Judy.

"Oh my god," Monica spotted someone standing behind everyone looking nervous. "Rachel's here."

"I got him," Chandler took the car seat from her. "You go."

Monica rushed to Rachel and hugged her as Chandler took Daniel to where everyone else was and placed him on one of the plastic seats.

"He is so adorable," Carol smiled at him. "I hear you were in the delivery room. How did that go?"

"It was amazing." Chandler looked over at Monica and Rachel talking.

"Mom and dad called her this morning," Ross told him. "Her parents were out of the house at the time, so she was able to sneak away."

"I hope it's going ok." Chandler said.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel was saying. "My father-He's just so closed-minded."

"I know. I'm not mad. Not really. I just wish you were there when he was born."

"Me, too."

"Does your dad know that you're here?" Monica looked at her.

"No. I left a note for my parents saying that I was getting some books for the new semester. They're probably expecting me back soon. I wish I was strong enough to stand up to my parents."

"It's ok," Monica hugged her. "We'll stay in touch somehow."

"I hope so," Rachel stood up and went to get a look at the baby before she left.

"Rachel, this is Daniel." Monica told her.

"Congratulations to you both." She looked at Monica and Chandler. "I'm sure you'll make really good parents."

"Are you ok?" Chandler asked Monica as she watched Rachel leave the airport.

"Yeah." She said softly. "We said we'd stay in touch, but I don't see that happening."

"It'll be ok." He held her.

"We should go," Jack told them. "Your grandmother may not be here, but she still expects us to keep our appointment today."

"Right," Monica glanced at Chandler and he gave her a reassuring smile.

They went to baggage claim to get their luggage and went out to grab a cab to take to their destination.

Chandler and Monica sat on one of the wooden benches beside each other as their parents and friends sat behind them. Chandler was in black dress pants and a dark dress shirt with a black tie. Monica was in a long white skirt and a dressy blouse. They clutched each others' hands as they rocked Daniel in the car seat on the floor between them.

"It's weird that we had to draw a number to get married." Chandler whispered to Monica and she nodded as their number was called.

"Here we go," she told him as they stood up and went to the front of the room where the Justice of the Peace was.

Ross and Carol kept Daniel with them as each set of parents followed them up and stood behind them as the ceremony was started.

Monica climbed out of the cab and Chandler slid out behind her as he picked up the car seat with Daniel fussing in it. He made shushing noises at him as he put the pacifier back in his mouth.

"I think he's getting hungry," he told her.

"Let's get inside." Monica told him as they started into the building. "At least our parents left to give us a little privacy."

"But everyone else didn't," Chandler said as another cab pulled up and Ross, Carol, Joey, and Phoebe climbed out.

"I'd welcome them over our parents any time." She told him.

"Come on." Joey bounced over to them. "Let's see your new place."

"It's right above the coffee place where I perform." Phoebe told them. "We can hang out all the time."

"If we can find the time," Monica told them as they walked up the three flights of stairs and found their apartment. "It'll be a little harder to get free time now."

Monica took out the key and let them all in. Chandler set the car seat down as they all looked around the fully-furbished apartment.

"Wow," Chandler looked at everything. "This is all ours."

"I can't wait to arrange it how I want it." Monica said.

"And so it begins," Chandler sighed.

"Good luck, man." Ross told him. "She drove me crazy when we were younger with her hyper-organizing."

"It won't bother me," he told them. "I'm here for the long haul. No matter what."

Chandler lifted the car seat and took Daniel into his bedroom where Monica was seeing what all they had. She took him out of the car seat and sat in the rocking chair that was in the corner to feed him. Everyone else came in as she finished burping him and Chandler took him back as she stood up.

"Hold that pose," Carol snapped a photo with the Polaroid camera. "Your first picture as a family."

"Thanks," Chandler took it from her and stuck it on the wall above the crib. "Now it's perfect."

Monica smiled at him as she lay Daniel in the bassinet and went to unpack so she could find the crib bedding. Chandler smiled after her as he went to put their luggage in their new bedroom and he thought to himself how blessed he was now. No feeling in the world could be better than this moment. But he was willing to find out if there was. As long as he did it with Monica.

**THE END**

**AN: **So what'd you all think? Please R&R!


End file.
